


The EngNT 2019 Valentine Fics Collection/英格兰2019情人节系列

by alloverthemoon



Series: My England National Highschool [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A lot of pining really, Alternate Universe - High School, England National Football Team - Freeform, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day, 好想急死你
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: （完全是出于我对情人节有点超过的热爱）才会被搞出来的英格兰国立男子高中2019情人节企划。（说是企划其实只有我一个人在搞啦）计划是倒计时14天，从1号开始到14号结束。理论上会更新14篇基于我自己之前【英格兰国立男子高中生】世界观的情人节主题小短文。cp列表每天随着更新更新。（因为有主线剧情的原因一对cp可能出现不止一次……）一切都是自我娱乐，请不要对作者使用有攻击性的语言。Day 1: Andy Woodman/Gareth Southgate "When I'm Sixty-Four"Day 2: Harry Kane/Dele Alli "Love Me Like You"Day 3: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana - "Fortune Teller"Day 4: Eric Dier/Dele Alli - "Snap Out of It"Day 5: Ben Chilwell/James Maddison (Jack Grealish) - "Don Let Him Waste Your Time"Day 6: Kyle Walker/John Stones - "Snap Out of It"(reprise)Day 7: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville - "Take A Chance on Me"Day 8: John Terry/Frank Lampard - "I Was Born to Love You"Day 9: Jamie Redknapp/Jack Whitehall - “Darlin”Day10:DeleDier/WalkerStones - (All Afternoon) in LoveDay11:Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford - Love On Top全部更新完毕！结局篇最后三章！情人节快乐！





	1. When I'm Sixty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于咖啡，蛋糕和我爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目推歌: When I'm Sixty Four - The Beatles  
> 体育老师Andy！和 历史老师Gareth！的设定。  
> 想写他俩好久……终于找到机会了！！！  
> 情人节的第一篇就让老年人们打头阵吧。  
> 这两位是真的……真的！！！！合写情书互相表白的老夫老妻型CP，您值得拥有！  
> （小Woodman还是南门教子，太真了，我哭了）
> 
> Day1 Andy Woodman/Gareth Southgate - When I'm Sixty Four

加雷斯站在茶水间里，从口袋里翻找着20便士的硬币，好让自己能从这儿的自动咖啡机那里讨要到一杯能让他清醒一下午的良药。此时房间里还没多少人，但是已经十二点了。上午时间的课很快就会全部结束，学生们将鱼涌到每一条走廊里，不要多久这儿就会被十六七岁男孩们的尖声塞满。而加雷斯想他早就习惯这一切了。

他在手里仔细地拨弄着，五便士，一便士，十便士……他甚至找到一枚旧的一镑，他都不知道自己是从哪儿翻出来的。但就是没有二十便士。他有点泄气，在想或许他得出门到学校旁边的Costa买一杯美式了。而就在他还没能下定决心之前，教师休息室的门口传来了男人大笑的声音。加雷斯下意识屏住了呼吸，手一抖，硬币差点尽数洒到地板上。但他没有——幸好如此，否则可就太丢脸了。

他已经听惯了这个学校里大大小小高高低低，或尖或细或轻或响的男孩声音。但他唯独这一个，他总能精确地把这个笑声从海浪一般的声潮中分辨出来。安迪伍德曼的笑声就像他的金发一样耀眼爽朗，他笑起来的话，整个走廊里都会是他浑厚的笑声。而加雷斯无数次和他坐在同一张桌子上，听着他一边吃橘子一边笑，讲些有趣的事情。他就像一个永远不停止供能的永动机，随时随地散发着耀眼而又热烈的情感。任何自认活泼的人在他旁边都会被比下去的，更不要说是不那么外向的加雷斯——这些时候，他往往只是坐在一旁，面带微笑着解开手里的茶包，安静地聆听着安迪，偶尔说几句能继续推动对话的话。

就这样持续了十多年。

事实上——早在他们还是穿短裤的小男孩时，他们就在塞尔赫斯特公园与米奇曼地铁站的那一片无数次地见过了。但加雷斯从来没费心去和那些说话声音响亮，笑起来能掀翻一整个地铁站的男孩们交往。他只是站在一边，在他的本子上胡乱写着东西，并且时不时地抬头望望他们中间金发最为耀眼的那个，然后再低下头，假装什么也没发生。

人天生就是分帮派的，物以类聚，人以群分，这句话一点也没说错。如果你想反对，或者对这句话仍抱有疑虑的话，就去上高中吧，因为高中生活能彻底帮你抹消那些怀疑。加雷斯和安迪上了同一所高中，但加雷斯也没想过自己会和安迪做朋友，甚至是说上话——因为他们只要看一眼彼此就知道，他们不是属于对方圈子里的那种人。

这份属于两个互相认识的人之间的疏离一直持续到他俩在校队报名时偶遇的那天之前。

金发的男孩先开口的，他瞪大了眼睛，脸上带着微笑问加雷斯：“你踢什么位置？”

那是一切的开始，但也不完全是。

加雷斯还是很安静，与永远能和更衣室里的所有人打成一片的安迪相比，加雷斯反而是大家偷偷恶作剧的对象。尽管大部分的都不是什么真正的恶意产物，更像荷尔蒙过剩的幼稚男生在经历旺盛到无处发泄时想出来打发时间的把戏。

总而言之，就在加雷斯以为自己又会这么平静地独自一人过掉他高中三年所有的生活时，安迪再一次——出现了。

在高中联赛开赛的前两个星期，教练阿兰带着他们去意大利集训。然而没有人想和加雷斯一间房，因为他太安静了。而令人意外的是，安迪最后也没找到室友，因为他太吵了——他们说，安迪会把你闹得整晚睡不着觉的。

于是加雷斯第一次抬起头，像是鼓足了全身的勇气，顶着被太阳的温度灼烧的危险，手里拿着钥匙望向了同样独自一人的安迪。而安迪也转过头，望向他——

他的脸上是加雷斯见过最为明亮的笑容。

“我要被烧死了。”他这么想道。

安迪朝他走过来了，一只手抹上他的脑袋，然后勾住他的肩膀，喊他“诺德”。他的身体是热的，加雷斯在他的怀里轻微地抖起来，但并非是因为害怕或者什么的，而是——

天啊，你有被太阳抱在怀里过吗？如果你经历过，你就会懂的。

那才是一切的开始，加雷斯想。那才是总是大声说话，有着爽朗微笑的安迪伍德曼和沉默寡言的加雷斯索斯盖特的一切的开始。

而加雷斯不能再要求更多了。

他后来见过这个高大的男孩在他怀里哭得泪流满面，安迪也见过温和的加雷斯突然拍着桌子骂人。他们当然也吵过架，虽然很少很少——偶尔他和安迪在放学后一起回家的路上会聊到那些事，加雷斯总是说：“我们都变得太多了，安迪。”

“我想也是。”安迪笑着说，“但有一件事没有变。”

加雷斯知道他在说什么，他们早就过了需要把话说得太直的年纪了。因此每到这种时候，他都会伸出手，轻轻抓住他的手腕。那儿还是温热的——永远是温热的，但加雷斯想他已经习惯了。

“诺德。”

那个他永远能在人群中一秒找出的声音突然出现在他的背后。金发男人的手摸上比他小了一圈的男人的头顶，面带还未完全褪去的爽朗笑容凑到加雷斯面前：“中午好。”

他也不为干什么，就为了说句中午好，便把加雷斯的头发弄乱了——不过他已经从后边抱住了加雷斯，而加雷斯可没打算抱怨。

“你有二十便士吗？”他仰着头问道，“我可以跟你换，我没钱买咖啡了。”

安迪给了他钱，然后问他午饭想在哪儿吃的问题。两人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，其他的老师们也都陆陆续续地从外面进了休息室，房间里逐渐也变得喧闹起来。加雷斯和安迪坐在同一张桌子上，安迪开始讲足球队的事情，加雷斯安静地听着，同时在他的本子上写写画画。

——直到一阵小型噪音打扰了这个普通而宁静的中午。

斯通斯和德勒阿里摇着铃铛，一人手里拿着一个小桶，另一人手里捧着个蛋糕盘，慢悠悠地晃荡了进来，引得每个房间里的老师都朝他们那儿看了过去。德勒在房间里环视了一圈（他甚至没向其他人掩饰他眼神里那种搜寻的目光），最终选择了离他最近的加雷斯，他捧着手里的一盘纸杯蛋糕大步朝着加雷斯走了过去。加雷斯抿了抿嘴，忍不住露出好奇和无奈兼有的微笑。

“你们这是在做什么？”他合上本子，双手叠在一起，问道面前的两个学生。而手里拿着铃铛和桶的那个金发男孩点了点头，十分严肃（但却很不正经）地对着加雷斯说道：“是情人节募捐，索斯盖特先生。”

“只要您购买我们的情人节特质纸杯蛋糕——2.5一个，就能为正在经受渐冻症困扰的病人们作出一些贡献。”说着，他晃了晃手里面沉甸甸，并且因为硬币相撞而发出“哗啦哗啦”声音的零钱桶，“已经有很多人买了，全部都是红丝绒蛋糕，真的非常好吃，您不来一块儿吗？”

“唔。”加雷斯忍不住笑了起来，“如果是为了慈善，我愿意——何况我也有点饿了。”

他和安迪都各自掏钱买了一块蛋糕。加雷斯瞥了一眼，选了巧克力的那块，而安迪则选了另一款——上面有红色与粉色爱心形状巧克力的红丝绒。安迪决定把上面的爱心巧克力塞给加雷斯，加雷斯躲了一下之后还是接受了。他缓慢地啃着自己的纸杯蛋糕，直到感觉自己咬上了什么明显不是蛋糕口感的东西。他举起蛋糕，只看见中间巧克力夹心的地方，有一个红色的塑料圆片。他皱着眉头把他抽出来，不知道这帮孩子在玩什么把戏。

只见红色的圆片中间写了个一小行字：

“爱神建议：永远不要忘记对喜欢的人表达爱意。”

啊，这听起就像那种，恶俗又便宜的情人节小卡上会写的东西。加雷斯不禁无奈地笑了起来：说实话，是谁教给这帮孩子这么多滑头的？

他又把红色圆片翻了过来，只见背面写着三个大字。加雷斯有点脸红了，他瞥了一眼身边的安迪，那人正吃着他的蛋糕——似乎他的那块里没有任何“惊喜”。

行吧。加雷斯想。谁叫这是情人节呢。

“安迪？”

“嗯？”安迪抬起头来，舔掉嘴角的一点奶油，“怎么了？”

“这个给你。”加雷斯把那个小圆片塞到了安迪手里，然后轻声补了一句，“……情人节快乐。”

安迪接过那片圆片，先是惊讶地望了望加雷斯，直到他看到圆片上写了什么——然后他笑了出来。

“我也爱你，诺德。”他轻声说道，“情人节快乐。”

“好了，我们继续刚才的话题吧，你说到哪儿了？”

“说到这个，情人节你想去哪儿吃饭……”

加雷斯的耳朵再一次红了，也许有些东西他永远没法习惯。

但是也挺好的，不是吗？


	2. Love Me Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于情人节集市，友谊手环和真心话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题推歌：Love Me Like You - Little Mix
> 
> 我从一月中就一直在不停叨叨要写这个梗了，一直叨叨到现在终于找到机会把这个写出来了。融合了现实里的一些梗，我默认大家都知道了，不知道的可以问我。  
> 唯一一个我想大家不太知道的一个梗是，热刺商店的官方周边之一有球员手环……这个手环系列只有凯恩和dele两个人……大致如此。
> 
> Day 2: Harry Kane/Dele Alli - Love Me Like You

“所以你们……最后决定。”斯通斯双手环抱在胸前，两只眼跟迷途羔羊似地瞪着，望着桌子对面的俩人，“为情人节募捐卖友谊手环？”

林加德举起了手：“我能直说吗——我甚至都不知道该从哪里开始吐槽这个想法。”

“这是哈里的主意。” 德勒面无表情地说道，似乎也陷入了极大的自我怀疑中。

“为什么要卖友谊手环？”温克斯困惑地皱起了眉，虽然他的眼神更像是在说“你还好吗”，“不要——不要误会我——我不是对友谊手环有什么意见，友谊手环非常好——但这是情人节啊，到底有谁会在情人节买友谊手环送别人呢？”

“我就会啊。”哈里凯恩非常坚定地说道。

“情人节是一个向你身边的人表达爱意的节日，而对于那些没有恋人的来说，他们的朋友就是他们身边最特别的存在。”他一本正经地继续解释道，丝毫没有被桌子上其他人惊异或者迷茫的眼神所影响，“因此我觉得友谊手环是一个非常好的产品，可以让那些在情人节没有人陪伴的人，也找到一个机会向他们身边最好的那些朋友传达自己的爱。”

凯尔沉默了几秒，悄悄凑过去埋到斯通斯的耳边说道：“我觉得他把圣诞节和情人节搞混了。”

“你也可以把这个手环送给你的家人，兄弟姐妹之类的。”凯恩非常认真地阐述着他的设计理念，甚至当林加德深深地叹了一口气，把脸埋到双手之间之后，都没有停下来，“向你身边的人表达喜欢是很重要的，这就是情人节的意义。”

斯通斯表情僵硬，嘴角扭曲，懵圈地眨了眨眼：“……我觉得他就是搞混了。”

三年级的成员们面面相觑了一番，然后头凑到一起讨论了一会儿。其间拉拉纳起码有五次发出了不合时宜的扑哧笑声，让二年级和一年级的学生们的表情更为凝重了——除了凯恩，这个世界上唯一一个觉得在情人节卖友谊手环是好主意的男人。

“我觉得挺好的。”拉拉纳根本没有试图掩藏声音里的笑意，在三年级的学生们解散开之后，抬起头来努力忍着大笑地冲动说道，“总而言之，我们的目的是募捐善款。如果凯恩的主意可以获得收益，我觉得他想卖什么都行。”

德勒深吸了一口气，整个人朝后倒去，瘫在椅子里。

“完了吧。”

结束会议以后，大家从活动教室里零零散散地鱼贯而出，德勒一个人抱着文件夹从前门走了出去，而斯通斯一路小跑，从后面追了上来，一把掰住德勒的肩膀，几乎可以说是幸灾乐祸地——笑着问道：“诶——我说，你是怎么同意让他在情人节做友谊手环的？”

德勒转过头来，努力地撑起自己的嘴角：“问得好，因为我也不知道。”

“你真的要和他在情人节卖友谊手环吗？”斯通斯捂着嘴，试图让自己的笑意不要流露得那么明显，但是他眼角的皱纹还是出卖了他，“——我说，真的，你来和我们一起做蛋糕吧。厨房里总能给你找到活干的。”

德勒盯着斯通斯放在他肩膀上的手，沉默了几秒，缓缓地把他的手从自己肩膀上扫下去：

“算了，我还是和他一起卖手环吧。”他说道，“不然让他自己一个人去卖，实在是说不过去。”

斯通斯想了想，他确实想像不出比哈里凯恩一个人在情人节集市上贩卖友谊手环更惨的画面了。

“行吧。”斯通斯耸了耸肩，拍了拍德勒的胳膊，“那么——祝你好运。”

手环的颜色没什么好商量的，红色，白色，粉色和棕色四种，互相搭配，配出来的效果相当充满节日气氛。至于印在手环上的字，也让德勒着实松了一口气——并没有他想的那么灾难或者好人卡，事实上，凯恩选了几句还是很容易伪装成情人节表白的台词来印在上面。一个是“You're my best friend”，与皇后乐队的某首情歌重名，因此德勒觉得还能抢救一下；另外一句是“There's no one compares to you”，也是相当明显的歌词引用，同样也是出于友情和爱情的微妙分界线。更让德勒意外的是，凯恩居然也选了“I love you.”的字样印在手环上。只不过没有任何俗气的情人节爱心，而是用一个普通又沉稳的句号为这句意义深沉的话作了结尾。而至于第四句则是——

“You're my number one.”德勒轻声念出手环上的话，随后忍不住笑了出来，“你认真的吗？”

“我当然是认真的。”凯恩撑着头，斜着脑袋看着手里把玩着手环样品的德勒柔声说道，“我觉得这句话特别好。”

德勒笑着摇了摇头，把手环放回原位，和其他三个放在一起。然后他看了看一旁对手环成品们似乎相当满意的凯恩，忍不住想——  
某些人其实意外的浪漫得无可救药，不是吗？

手环制作得比他俩想得都要快好多，凯恩订了214个，德勒相当担心，虽然这玩意儿成本也不贵，但是如果卖不完又不能像蛋糕那种东西一样内部消化，怎么说都有点不环保。不过凯恩倒是非常自信——就像他提出要卖友谊手环时那样，浑身充满了迷一样的自信。他拍着德勒的肩膀保证，他们绝对能把这两百多个手环全部卖完。

坐在图书馆门口的摊位的前五分钟简直是煎熬，因为那个时候大部分还没下课。空荡荡的走廊只能加剧德勒心中那股“天啊我是不是傻逼”和“天啊我是不是要当傻逼了”的恐惧感，然后他看了一眼凯恩，他的眼神十分坚定，十分自信，充满了对学校里其他男生的绝对信任和他自己的主意的绝对认同——然后德勒，德勒突然明白了什么。

他悄悄弯过身子去，趴在凯恩耳边说道：“没事儿的，就算这些手环卖不完也没什么。”

“我其实挺喜欢手环这个主意的。”他又说道，“……真的很可爱。”

“你真的这么觉得？”凯恩轻声问他，原本垂着的嘴角缓缓地翘了起来，露出小孩那样的开心的笑容。

“对。”德勒点了点头，“这是我听过最好的情人节策划。”

凯恩真的笑了起来，他笑得眼睛都眯起来了，拍了拍德勒的大腿。他笑起来的时候真的和不笑时完全不一样——德勒想。他不笑的时候，看起来就像是个通缉令上贴着的那种会往你家扔炸弹盒子反社会分子，或者汉尼拔那一类的变态杀人狂。但是他笑起来却温柔得要命，像是房间里突然被明亮的太阳光充斥，让人想到夏天、冰淇淋和海滩——

下课铃声突然响了起来，德勒猛地浑身绷紧——学生们要来了。他不是个惯常紧张的人，但这就像是索斯盖特先生发表他们的考试成绩时那样，穿着马甲的男人手里捧着牛皮纸袋走到自己面前的样子总能让自己短暂地窒息两秒（不是好的那种。）

但接下来发生的事可比他的历史考试成绩要好多了。

还不到三分钟，就有两个男生从他们这儿买走了四副手环。这时德勒才意识到这个主意的可行性是有多么高——手环很可爱，又不贵，方便日常携带，还很有节日气息。也许不适合作为礼物单独送出，但却很适合作为一捧玫瑰或者一顿晚餐的附赠品。而且凯恩选的句子又确实——很精妙。

“我的天啊，你们真的把手环拿出来卖了。”林加德背着书包路过，身边一如既往地跟着明明和他不是一个年级但却总是和他黏在一起的拉什福德。他低头看了一眼已经被卖的七七八八的四色手环，难以置信地感叹了一句：“你们卖了这么多？”

“要来一个吗？”德勒举起手中的红色手环，上面写着“没有人能与你相比”，林加德忍不住笑了出来，拉什福德则挨个拿起手环检视起来，末了，他忍不住发表了自己的意见：“这根本不是友谊手环。”

“这就是。”凯恩永远都是那么坚定。

“不，这是情人节手环，不是友谊手环。”林加德笑着说道，“哈里，没有友谊手环上会印情歌歌词和我爱你。”

“In My Life不是情歌，是列侬写来纪念朋友的歌曲。”

林加德愣了几秒，试图思考凯恩说的话是不是真的——但是他其实没有那么了解甲壳虫，因此他决定放弃和凯恩讨论这个事情，而把注意力放到手环上：“你们卖多少钱一个？”

最后林加德和拉什福德一人买走了一个，并且一边用手环戳着对方一边打闹着走了，德勒转过头，看见凯恩正在得意地对他笑：“我说能行的吧？”

德勒忍不住要翻他白眼了，但是他没有。相反，他笑起来，打了他的肩一下。

“真有你的，天才。”

当下午五点收工的时候，徳勒惊讶地发现他们已经卖掉了大部分的手环，剩下的加起来也不超过二十个。凯恩说他要拿一点回去分给家里人。德勒望着他收拾塑料纸和透明包装，说：“那我也留一个吧。”

说着他拿走了上面写着“没有人可与你相比”的红色粉字手环。

“对了，还有一个东西要给你。”凯恩突然叫住了正准备收拾东西走人的德勒，德勒转过身，看见凯恩从裤子口袋里掏出一个手环——他的耳朵尖红了，尽管他装作很平静的样子，但是德勒还是看出来了。

“这个是……当时厂家做的时候做坏了的一个。”他缓缓开口，一副没事人的样子，“他们把两句话印到一个手环上去了，所以我就没卖这个，然后……”

他停了一下，似乎是在努力的组织语言。

“谢谢你陪我在这儿坐了一下午。”他盯着手环笑着说道，“说实话，当你说你觉得手环是个很可爱的主意时，我还……我挺感动的。就是……”

他突然笑了出来，说不下去了。

“总而言之，这个送给你好了。”凯恩说道，“这个手环是唯一一个有两句台词的，是214个手环里独一无二的一个。”

“现在它是你的了。”

德勒接过那个手环，白色的手环上用红色的字写着“You're my best friend”，他把手环翻过来，里面则是棕色的，用红色写着“ You're my number one”。

他一时不知道说什么好了：“……谢谢。”

“不用谢，这是你应得的。”

“不是，我是说……那个……谢谢。”德勒突然舌头打了结，他低头望着手环，不敢去看凯恩的眼睛，他突然十分害怕正视那双浅蓝色的眼睛。他把手环塞到口袋里，点点头，然后才缓缓抬起头，目光朝上望去：“真的，这份礼物真的很好。”

那双浅蓝色的眼睛眨着，空无一人的走廊上，空气仿佛都凝固了。德勒深呼吸了一口气，猛地走上前去，伸出双手抱住了凯恩。

他的脸在发烫。德勒下意识地闭上眼，他听到有过快的心跳，但他不知道那是谁的。

“真的很谢谢你，哈里。”他抱着他说，“手环的主意天真是太妙了，我们这次的捐款肯定能排第一了。”

然后他缓缓地松开这个拥抱，轻微地喘着气，努力地微笑起来。

“那什么，那什么——时间不早了，我得——我还有事要办。”德勒往后退去，扯了扯自己的书包带，“明天学校见——我们能把其他组打得落花流水的。”

“那是当然。”凯恩点了点头说道，他的喉结动了动，想是想说什么，“……对了，注意安全。”

“好。”

“到家了给我发消息。”

“好的好的。”德勒忍不住笑了起来，凯恩也跟着他笑了，“总而言之——谢谢你的手环。”

“这没什么。”他说道，“我之前说过了，情人节也要用来和朋友表达爱意……这是个充满爱的节日，不是吗？”

德勒点了点头：“是的。”

凯恩又走上来，拥抱了他一下。这次更像是一个友好的，送别之前的拥抱。德勒和他打了招呼，然后便朝着走廊的尽头一路奔去了。

 

"——Don't need other numbers,  
Cause I got my number 1."


	3. Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I just think we should stay stuck in the moment today”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题推歌：Fortune Teller - Maroon 5  
> 这一篇其实是我写的，很百感交集的一篇……  
> Fortune Teller（算命家）的这个主题我在三年前就拿来写过哼花，啊当然，那是篇只写了五千多字的大纲硬盘文。然后这次做情人节主题的时候，有人说想看哼花，我就又想到了这首歌，拿出来看了一下……很多东西竟然微妙地重合了。  
> 写这个的时候也把三年前的那篇拿出来看了看，除了一方面是想“卧槽三年前我写东西好烂（对不起现在也很烂）”，还有就是确实有点……心情复杂。三年过去了，很多事情真的都不太一样了。
> 
> 十二月份的时候？看到了hendo带着ads去孤儿院跳舞的那个视频，突然觉得……他们俩真的是很好啊。我不觉得以后发生什么事能让他们分开的，他们已经成为那种很交心的好朋友了。就算有时间不联系，也会是关系很好的（诶你在这里瞎担保什么。
> 
> 于是就写了这个。  
> 毕业生的离别迷之契合了啊……
> 
> 一个小提醒：我不确定Ads是不是叫哼豆Jordan了，因为我总觉得印象里他叫他好像是Jordan……吧？我知道大家都叫他Hendo其实，但我也不确定了（陷入混乱）如果有人能确定的话，麻烦告诉我x
> 
> Day 3: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana - Fortune Teller

“我有一个主意。”米尔纳靠在椅背上，双眼望着天花板，嘴里咬着圆珠笔的笔杆说道，“Hendo，你记不记得当年足球队做过一期情人节日历企划……”

“哦天啊。”亨德森啪地扶住额头，“Millie，我没忘，但是不要——求你别——别说了。”

米尔纳眨了眨眼：“你确定吗？”

“不。没有人会想再经历一遍这种事情的。”

“可是当年日历的销量很好。”

“老天爷。Millie，我们能跳过这个话题吗——”

“什么日历？”拉拉纳疑惑地皱起了眉，嘴角还带着点值得商榷的微笑，“我完全没听说过。”

“因为那时候你还不在。”亨德森用力地摇了摇头，“别问具体内容是什么，你会后悔的。”

“是写真日历。”

“Millie！我们能不能不要继续讲这个日历了——”

拉拉纳突然像是想起来了什么一般，恍然大悟地说道：“哦！所以你说的是那个最后被送到火化场去烧掉了的裸体日历？”

“严格意义上来说不是裸体。”米尔纳一本正经地解释道，“每个人都只脱了上半身，还用爱心挡住了乳头。”

“啊！”亨德森把文件夹往头上一拍，挡住了自己的大半张脸，“听着。这是命令，好吗？接下来不允许有人再讲，提到，或者讨论这个日历的事情。”

说着，他还从红色的文件夹底下露出一只眼睛，瞥向身边正努力憋笑的拉拉纳：“还有，谁也不许把这件事告诉一年级——尤其是特伦特。我再说一遍，不许任何一个——除了已经知道这件事的人——知道这件事了，明白吗？”

“日历听起来挺有趣的。”拉拉纳一副不嫌事大的模样继续说道，亨德森只能用文件夹再次拍了一把自己的脸。

“Ads。”他无奈的地把塑料纸板从自己的脸上移开，满脸无奈地表情望着棕色长发的少年，“我是认真的，别再提这事儿了，好吗。”

拉拉纳举起双手表示噤声投降，尽管他脸上的笑意让气氛很难立刻就严肃下来。

亨德森试图平静下来，忘掉刚才发生的一切，假装自己什么都没干过，自己的威严也没有在刚才第两千次地面临死亡。他坐直身体，打开手里的文件夹，从硬纸板上拔下原本卡在那儿的圆珠笔：“鉴于米利也发表完自己的想法了，我要来讲讲我的计划。”他顿了顿，“我的提议是——办一个情人节聚会。”

屋子里沉默了两秒。

“你能再说一遍吗？”拉拉纳摸了摸自己的耳垂，在怀疑自己在失聪的边缘徘徊。

“他们还叫我‘无聊的米尔纳’呢。”米尔纳摇着头喃喃说道。

“不，问题是——问题是在于，为了募捐到足够的善款，我们要考虑计划的可行性。”亨德森严肃地说道。

“我正在认真地考虑会有多少人来参加这个所谓的聚会。”拉拉纳揉着耳朵说道。

“Jordan，我觉得这个计划没有你想的那么可行。”米尔纳也毫不犹豫地补上一句。

“噗。”亨德森又倒回椅子上，“既然这样——Ads，轮到你了。”他用文件夹轻拍了一下拉拉纳的胳膊：“你有什么提议吗。”

“我在想。”拉拉纳稍稍仰起头，望着活动室顶上的窗户轻声道，“时间胶囊怎么样？”

屋子里剩下的两个人同时瞪大了眼睛。

 

“你是怎么想到这个主意的？”亨德森一边走出活动室一边拉着拉拉纳的胳膊问道。棕色眼睛的少年转过头来，抬起手顶了顶他的肩膀：

“多谢Millie提起日历的事情吧。”他笑着回答道，“让我想到三年前的你，和如果当时我在的话可以怎么嘲笑你。”

“我的老天啊。”亨德森捂住了脸，不过这次是笑着的，“真的，Ads，你快忘了日历的事吧，那当真是我人生最大的污点。”

两个人肩并肩地朝着校门口的方向走去，拉拉纳拽了拽领口的围巾，一言不发，却突然冷不丁地问道：“对了，结业考试是什么时候来着？”

“具体日子还没出来呢，不过应该是五月份。”亨德森接话道，“怎么突然问这个？”

拉拉纳顿了顿：“……不，没什么。就是……突然想起来了。”

现在是下午五点，外面天已经全黑了。不知何时下的零星小雪还残留在地上，在橙黄色的路灯中泛着晶莹的光。亨德森转过头去看着拉拉纳，棕色眼睛的少年半张脸掩在宽大的围巾里，只露出一双眼睛，在灯光下闪着迷离的光。

“说到这个。”亨德森缓缓地开口道，“我下个星期在社区的孤儿院有个义工活动，陪小孩子读书，你要一起来吗？”

“好啊。”

谈话又结束了，两个人无声地走着，脚踩在防滑石灰和冰粒子上发出刷刷的声音。亨德森拉紧了身上的羽绒服，突然像是没办法再继续呆在这份沉默中了一样，他停住了脚步，然后拽住了拉拉纳的外套袖子。被他拉住的少年一脸懵地转过身来，却看见亨德森一副格外严肃的神情。

“不要再去想了，Ads.”他语气轻得很，但却一点也不显得像是在聊轻松的话题，或是在开玩笑。

“我没有去想。”拉拉纳轻声回应道，想把自己的胳膊从他的手里抽开。

“我不是说那个，我是说——”亨德森难得地说不下去了，他着实不怎么会有这样的时刻，但是他此时却真实地觉得有一堆复杂情感顶在他的喉咙口，让他从乱如毛线球的语句当中，找不出自己要说的那一条，“我是想说，不要去想以后的事了。”

拉拉纳愣住了。

“我没……”他还想再辩解一句，但自己也说不下去了。

天上突然开始下雪了。轻柔的雪花像雨一样地飘下来，落在两人深蓝色的羽绒服上，然后快速地融化掉了。亨德森伸出手，把拉拉纳羽绒服上的兜帽拉起来，盖在他的头上。而棕色眼睛的少年却还是愣在那儿，看着他，咬着嘴唇，想说些什么却又不知道如何开口。

“首先，第一点。”亨德森深呼了一口气说，“现在去考虑五月以后的事还太早了。”

他没用“分开”那样的字眼，但是他还是看到拉拉纳的脸部微微地扭曲了一下，尽管那只是一秒之中的事情，快到可以让人忽略。可他还是看见了——他双手抓着拉拉纳的兜帽边缘，想着接下来要说的话。

“其次，我不觉得五月以后我们就会——”

“谁知道呢，Jordan.”拉拉纳轻声说道，“未来的事情，谁知道呢。”

亨德森叹了口气，皱着眉看着他。

“如果你不知道，就更不要想了。”他扯着他帽子旁边的松紧说道，“去想没有定数的东西有什么意义呢。”

拉拉纳眨了眨眼，没有说话。

“你又开始了。”他的鼻子开始发红，鼻音也重了起来，“你总是说着说着就把话题往复杂的地方带。”

“Ads.”他把手伸进来，捏住了他冻得发凉的鼻尖，用手指背扫过嘴唇上方的那一小片，“你说得对，没有人能说清楚以后会发生什么。但是现在的情况是……”

他没继续说下去了，只是看着兜帽里的那张脸。拉拉纳棕色的发卷垂在他的耳畔，亨德森伸过手去，捏住了他发红的耳朵。然后不知道为什么的，突然笑了。

“……我确实喜欢你。”

拉拉纳的目光原本是直直地看着他的，现在突然变得游移起来了。他把目光瞥向一边，不去看那双蓝色的眼睛，但手却抬了起来，缓缓地摸上了亨德森伸在自己兜帽里的那只手。

“我并不是因为害怕去想未来可能会发生的事情才这么说的。”亨德森继续说道，“我只是觉得我们没必要去浪费还在一起的时间去想分开了以后要怎么样。”

拉拉纳还是不说话，但却抓紧了那只手。

亨德森又深吸了一口气，这个话题其实可以结束了，但他想不出可以用来为这段对话画上句号的话。因此当他还在认真思索该怎么转移或者开启新话题之前，拉拉纳就已经拉着他的手，走上前来，单手拽起他的兜帽，遮住两人的脸。

然后在那底下给了他一个轻柔而漫长的吻。

拉拉纳的嘴唇是凉的，落到亨德森嘴唇上时，就像一片雪花一样落了下去。但他在那儿停留了好久，直到两个人的呼吸把兜帽里的温度弄得热到不可理喻起来。出于对氧气的本能渴求，他们还是摘掉了兜帽——此时两个人的脸都发烫了，在这种天气里，真难说是什么导致的。拉拉纳还是没放开他的手，低下头，摸了摸自己的鼻子。

“好了，剩下的到了车站再说吧。”他抿着嘴说道，却压不下嘴角那一丝笑意，“这儿冷死了，我们还要赶火车呢。”

亨德森大笑了起来，把他的手揣进自己的羽绒服兜里。两人又一次肩并肩的走了起来，没安静一会儿，亨德森又开始说话了。只不过这次说的是义工和情人节慈善计划的事情，拉拉纳听着他滔滔不绝地讲着，手指捏了捏对方的手心。

“其实——我其实是不想和你分开的。”他轻声说道，目光直视着前方。

“我知道。”那人也轻声回答道，目光和他望着同样的方向，“所以别离开我。”


	4. Snap Out of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "没有人能与你相比"，分离焦虑，和不敢承认友情其实是爱情的局面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回归老本行了。  
> 阿戴尔写起来真是太顺手了，像是开一辆被上过油的车，无比舒畅（不要再打奇怪的比喻了）  
> 标题依然是在推歌，Arctic Monkeys的Snap out of it.不过这次标题其实是在说反话啦（或者是正话？总而言之怎么理解都可以23333）  
> 依然是有梗，但我懒得讲了。实在好奇可以问，那句“没人能与你相比”第二章出现过（以防有人没看第二章，这两章剧情是连着的），是甲壳虫In My Life的歌词，同时也是……唔，阿戴尔著名名言的化用。  
> 大致如此。
> 
> Day4 Eric Dier/Dele Alli - "Snap Out of It"

【外面下雪了。】  
【哦靠。】  
【我看见了。】

“怎么会突然下雪的？”德勒一边脱掉外套一边刷刷地抖着它，试图抖掉上面的雪花。其实他根本没必要那么做，考虑到上面的雪花早在他能把它们全部抖落下来之前就全部融化了。他这样反复粗暴地摧残那件学校发的羽绒服，反而让戴尔隐约间看到了有白色的绒毛像雪花一样飘下来的画面。

“不知道。”戴尔喝了一口水，“我刚在睡觉，醒过来之后就下雪了。”

“你什么时候醒的？”

“刚醒。”他又喝了一口水，“我一醒来就给你发消息了，你看看。”

“哦——那你确实，没醒多久。”德勒顺手把外套挂到客厅的衣挂上，然后跟着戴尔转身上了楼，“这么说我出学校的时候你还没醒？”

“啊哈。”

德勒翻了个白眼，左手用力地拍上自己的额头：“你还记得上学是什么感觉吗？”

“不太记得了。”

德勒气得扑上去掐他脖子，戴尔连忙尖叫着跑了两步，两人不算轻的体重在空心的木楼梯上发出极大的声响。戴尔的妈妈在房间里大叫起来：“埃里克，说过多少遍了，你再这样下去这楼梯迟早有一天要塌！”

“啊，对不起！妈！对不起！”戴尔也大喊着回应道。不过当他回头时，却发现某个导致他俩险些拆掉楼梯的罪魁祸首正像爬山虎一样浑身贴在墙壁上，双目圆睁，大气也不敢出，试图摆出一副“我超无辜”的脱罪模样。

于是戴尔用力地捋了一把他的脑袋。

戴尔的房间还是老样子，什么也没变。床也没变，桌子也没变，墙上的曼联海报也没变（德勒时至今日还在想自己是怎么和一个曼联粉成了朋友的）他望向那张床：他们曾经一起躺在这张床上，共用一个耳机插着平板听歌，同时两人的手里拿着各自的手机，沉默着——时不时地会笑几声，讲两句社交网络上发生了的有趣事情，但大部分时间还是沉默着。

直到后来德勒说：“我们来下棋吧。”

戴尔望向他：“我不会下棋。”

“我教你。”德勒想也没想地就说道。

戴尔瞪大了眼睛，像是看见母猪在天上飞一样。

“干嘛那么看着我。”德勒用手肘戳了一下他的肚子，“别小瞧我——我可是大师。”

那副棋盒也没变——还是去年生日的时候德勒给他买的，就放在戴尔的床头，只是盖子看起来很久没打开了。他走过去，试图打开那个黑色的棋盒，却摸了一手的积灰：“噫！”他下意识地喊道：“你多久没碰过这个盒子了？”

戴尔摇摇头：“不记得了，你上一次在我这儿下棋是什么时候？”

“那么久？”德勒望向他，“我以为你和特伦特玩得很好呢。”

“我只和他在学校下，又不会邀请他到家里来。这儿装不下第二个KOP了。”

德勒没忍住笑出声来，他随手把书包往戴尔的桌边一扔，整个人向后倒去，身体摔在戴尔的床上——床甚至还是暖和的，床单是刚被人睡过的形状，德勒突然想起来戴尔说在自己来之前时在睡觉的事，猛地愣了一下，身体都僵住了。但他没能深入思考这个问题太久——因为他斜躺在床上，目光已经能看见戴尔蹲在桌子旁边，毫不客气地拉开了他的书包。

“喂！”他试图抗议，身子却懒洋洋的不想动，“那是我的书包。”

“我知道。”戴尔头也没抬，然后从里面拽出一个透明的文件夹，“这是今天的作业？”

“不，那只是西班牙语课的作业。”德勒幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，看着戴尔脸上的表情逐渐恐慌，他把头埋在戴尔的枕头里，笑得更欢了。

“该死。”

“祝你好运。”

戴尔继续在他的书包里翻起来，试图把剩下的作业也一并掏出。不过剩下的都是些零散的纸，德勒有没有把它们夹在文件夹或者什么硬纸板里的好习惯，导致它们全都被压在书包的最底下一层，戴尔得费好大劲儿才能把它们掏出来。就在从德勒的书包中抢救那一堆纸的途中，一个塑料环圈掉了出来，戴尔低头看了一眼那个红色的东西，缓缓地伸出手，捡起了他。

德勒的脸埋在枕头里，没有看见这一幕。

“没人能够与你相比？”戴尔念出那上面用粉红色印着的一行字，“这是什么？”

德勒倏地抬起头来：“你说什么？”

“这个手环。”戴尔缓缓地举起那个红色的手环，德勒盯着它，仿佛不认识那东西一样。但是戴尔正看着他，指望他给出一个回答——他咽了咽口水，突然觉得自己的手开始颤抖起来。

“那是一个……友谊手环。”他说，“哈里和我的情人节慈善项目。”

“哦，就是你之前跟我说的那个。”戴尔想起来了，他把玩着手里的那小东西，翘起嘴角笑道，“怎么样，销量好吗？”

“几乎卖空了。”德勒蜷着身子咯咯笑了起来，“我没想到大家这么吃这一套，这挺好的，否则我们内部人员可能就得掏钱把那堆剩余塑料处理了。”

“那就好。”戴尔捏了捏那个手环，又念了一边上面的那句话，“不过说真的——‘没有人能与你相比’？谁能想到他会印这种话友谊手环上？这根本就是情话手环。”

“说得好像我想到了一样。”徳勒懒洋洋地接话道，我都做好他要卖印着‘你是个好人’的手环的准备了。”

“我严重怀疑他把这两个东西弄混了。”

戴尔下意识地说道，他的嘴角甚至还带着笑容，直到话音落下的那一瞬间，他才反应过来自己说了什么。徳勒忽地绷紧了身体，空气仿佛凝固住了。一时间没有人说话，沉默令人不安地占领了这个房间——尽管以前沉默曾许多次的造访过这里，但没有哪一次这么的令人……焦躁。

 

“所以。”戴尔试图用说些什么来补救这个局面，“……这个手环是你们剩下的？”

德勒顿了顿，决定还是这么回答：

“……是。”

反正他也没有说谎。

戴尔啊了一声。

“你要是想要的话我可以给你。”徳勒不动声色地说道，身子完全一动不动，就连嘴似乎都没动过，“我们还剩大概十几个，反正。”

“这样。”戴尔把手环放下了，放在书桌上，而不是戴在手上。徳勒把头缓缓地沉下去，埋到枕头和床单里，试图用枕头来阻挡自己最后一点的视线。他应该说的，他应该早点说的，他应该在埃里克说那句他妈该死的话之前说的——

然而他现在什么都说不出来了。

该死的。

他缓缓闭上了眼睛。

“没有人能与你相比。”

徳勒不敢相信自己真的睡着了，然而当他再睁开眼的时候，外面已经全黑了。这倒不奇怪，鉴于他到戴尔家的时候太阳就已经快落山了。只是他没想到自己居然真的有那么累。

他缓缓地撑起身子，睁开眼睛，房间里不怎么亮——埃里克没开大灯，只是开了个书桌上的小台灯，背对着徳勒在写作业。徳勒不知道他写了多久，或者自己睡了多久，因此他想去找自己的手机，试图找回一点真实世界的依靠。但当他刚伸出胳膊，就听见床头柜那儿发出“砰”的一声，他想自己肯定是打翻了什么东西，所以他赶忙抬起头，然后他便发现，戴尔也转过了头，正看着他。

他往地上看去，是一个翻了的棋盘。

“你醒了。”这是第一句，“没事，我来收拾就好了。”这是第二句。

埃里克缓缓地蹲下身，想要捡起散落满地的棋子。然而他蹲在地上好久，却一动不动，直到过了几十秒，他才站起身来，缓缓开口：

“……房间里有点暗了，我去开灯。”

伴随着几声脚步声，徳勒头顶的白炽灯啪地一下亮了起来。

他的世界有点天旋地转，他眯着眼睛，双眼还在发疼，望过去只能看到一圈圈模糊的物体边缘。于是他又钻回了被子里，用它遮住自己的头，良久之后才重新钻出，那时棋盘已经收拾完毕，给整整齐齐地放回原位了。

“我的手机呢？”他喃喃地说道。

“现在是六点半。”戴尔回答道，“我妈刚来问你，要不要留下来吃晚饭。”

德勒没说话，他愣了半天，似乎还在试图适应这个明亮的，氧气充足的世界。

戴尔把他的沉默当做是思考了，于是又补了一句：“我挺想你留下来的。”

德勒双手抓紧了被子，猛地咬紧了牙，一时之间说不出话。

“留下来吧。”戴尔又说道，“吃完饭也留下来，陪我写作业。”

“我作业都写完了。”他闷着声说道。

“那也留下来。”戴尔毫无退缩的意思，“你在这儿的时候，我作业写得特别快。”

“我也不会做，英语是写纸，数学课没有作业，历史我抄哈里的。西班牙语你就更别指望我了——”

“你又不需要教我，西班牙语我都会。”戴尔面无表情地发出“噗呲”的一声，“你在这儿待着就行……哪怕是睡觉也好。”

最后一句话几乎要听不见了。德勒甚至也无法确定，那句话是不是自己的脑补，亦或幻听。他缓缓地抬起头，想去看戴尔脸上的表情。但对方已经快速地戴上兜帽，转过身去，接着写作业了。

“行吧。”他喃喃道，像是投降了一样，“你们家今晚吃什么？”

德勒下楼的时候，戴尔家的两条大狗快活地朝着他扑了过来，一口气把他压在楼梯的最后两节台阶上，惹得德勒一直笑个不停。戴尔跟在他后面下来，朝着两条狗吹了个口哨，它们便抬起头，朝着戴尔汪汪地叫起来了。德勒皱了皱鼻子，似乎对狗子们的变脸之快感到不满。但戴尔只是走下来，坐到他旁边，抱起两条狗的其中一条，另一条则依旧趴在德勒怀里，任由这个男孩揉搓着它身上的长毛。

 

“我不会去找真爱的。”春天的时候，他坐在这个台阶上，摸着同一条狗跟戴尔说道，“我觉得要等真爱主动来找上门来。”

但要是来找你的不是真爱呢？他想，要是来找你的是你自己在臆想中编造出来的海市蜃楼呢？

他咬着自己的嘴唇，都快要咬破了。他又想到那个手环，然后第两千次感叹自己真是个蠢货——该死的。如果他提前一点把那个手环送出去呢？

如果他拍一张照，发个照片给他，然后再说“我要把这个给你。”他们就可以把这个手环上的话当个玩笑看，反正每个人都觉得友谊手环就是个笑话——然后谁都不会觉得有问题。德勒越想越觉得自己走错了重要的一步。他像是站在吊桥上，小心翼翼地试探着踏出每一步，害怕只要有一脚踏错，这座桥就会因为承受不了过于剧烈的震动而坍塌——

直到戴尔妈妈的喊开饭的声音把他叫回到现实中来。

 

他一直在戴尔家待到九点，其中一直没有人提让德勒回家的事。最后还是德勒自己受不了了，抓过书包说“我该走了。”戴尔点点头说：“那我送你好了。”

其实不用送啊，你家到公交站就那么点路，我又不是不认路。

但是他没说，戴尔也还是随手抓过了一件羽绒服，披在身上，踩着拖鞋就跟着德勒出了门。外面的地又湿又滑，德勒低头看了一眼戴尔（和他踩在拖鞋里的两只脚），忍不住掏出手机，拍了一张踩在雪里，已经完全浸湿了的一双脚。

“嘿。”

德勒笑了两声，闪身躲过戴尔想要去抓他手机的手，顺便跑的远了一些——谅戴尔踩着拖鞋也追不上他。于是戴尔便弯下腰，不紧不慢地在手里搓了个雪球，然后啪地朝着远处狂奔的德勒扔了过去。

正中红心。

“靠！啊！”伴随着一阵响亮的大呼小叫，徳勒立刻就停了下来。他立刻反应了过来，转过头，果不其然地看到戴尔正在举着手机诡笑。他朝着戴尔扑去，想要没收对方的作案工具，戴尔却毫不躲闪，反而手一摊，把已经上传完毕的视频递给他看：“Ins story就是这个好处，‘你已经无处可逃了’。”

“这引用太差劲了，埃里克。”徳勒咬着牙念道。

两个人胡闹着走到了公交站，没多远，真的没多远。德勒一转头甚至还能看见戴尔家的房子。他看了一眼站台的时刻表，戳了戳戴尔的肚子：“好了，你回去吧。”

“唔。”戴尔点了点头，“你明天还来吗？”

“我不确定，明天是周五，有训练。”

“对哦，我缺了多久训练了？”

“我不记得了，但是Winksy快要把你的位子顶了。”

“靠。”

“你什么时候能回来上学？”德勒转过头望向他，半张脸缩在口罩里，另外四分之一脸被帽子盖住，只留下一双眼睛。

戴尔伸出手拽了拽他的帽子，把他的眼睛也盖住了：“很快。”

“情人节的时候我就回去了。”

德勒没把帽子拽回去，只是双手环抱住自己，一副很冷的样子。

“好啊，那你还能赶上下一批的训练。”

“嗯。”

“好了，你回去吧。你还穿着拖鞋呢——”

“那我走了。”

“快走吧。”

德勒还是没拉开帽子，他只是听着拖鞋在雪上踩过的声音，直到那声音消失，他才将帽檐从自己的脸上移开——视线可及的地方里，已经一个人都没有了。

德勒突然想起来，戴尔没把手环还给他。


	5. Don't Let Him Waste Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解读感情有时候比做木工还要难。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然真的有在日更我的天啊这是我吗（。  
> 第五天推歌Don't Let Him Waste Your Time - Jarvis Cocker  
> （请大家去听这首歌！！！其实是请去听每一首 对于理解感情真的很有帮助（你到底是来写文还是推歌）  
> 本来他俩应该是Day6的内容，但因为某些原因，我把他俩提前一天搬上来了……
> 
> 注意：有格拉利什提及（如果你不知道他是谁……的话，请……谷歌一下他。）  
> （或者去翻奇维尔麦迪逊的ins账号，或者glls的ins账号）
> 
> 微妙的人际关系注意。  
> 格拉利什在这里的设定是skank，至于skank是什么请继续谷歌（不是
> 
> Day5 Ben Chilwell/James Maddison (Jack Grealish) - Don't Let Him Waste Your Time

奇维尔总能在学校外公共停车场的里找到格拉利什。

他有时在天台上抽烟，坐在白色的屋顶边上，两条腿挂在外面晃荡，头发被风吹得满脸都是，他就那么坐着，偶尔有鸽子跑到他身边，但他一伸手去抓就跑了；有时候他躺在车库里的旧沙发上睡觉，那沙发深棕色的皮都破了，露出里面的黄色海绵。“它睡上去比看上去舒服”，格拉利什总是这么说。而当他这么说的时候，往往都正因为刚抽了一天的烟而站不住，人躺在那沙发干巴巴的人造皮上，稍稍弯曲起来的棕色刘海垂在带着笑意的眼睛前。而奇维尔就站在他对面，靠着车库的墙，听他说昨天，今天，或者前天的事情。但他们不怎么聊未来的计划，似乎那是很没必要讨论的东西——该来的总要来的，格拉利什笑着说，命运就是这样，它要给你的别人拿不走，它不给你的你要不来，因此就不要去想，不要和命运作斗争。

奇维尔这个时候就站在他对面，靠着停车场的墙看他。

“Madders从来都不这么想。”他笑着说。  
格拉利什也笑了：“Madders和我又不一样。”

说着他又闭上眼，嘴角微微地翘起，仿佛自己睡的不是唐桥井一个破旧车库里的二手沙发，而是白金汉宫里的干净大床。他说，我已经不再允许现实的烦恼去打扰我了，我要好好地快活地过每一天。而当他翘着脚，躺在沙发上抽烟时，他的眼睛里也是快乐的，看不出来对生活的失望或者颓废，而那种神情……

奇维尔也说不出个所以然。

他知道格拉利什以前的眼睛里是没有那种神情的，但他不知道现在这样的格拉利什是好还是坏，因此他选择缄默，不去提出任何意见或者建议。沉默是维持友谊的重要手段，奇维尔已深谙于此。

昨天下午的时候，他还在美术教室里和麦迪逊一起锯情人节慈善集市要用的木材——所有的一年级成员都被抓来当了苦力，在美术教室里挥洒着青春的汗水帮二三年级的学长们搭建买卖的平台。麦迪逊的衬衫袖子撸到手肘，浅蓝色的线衫背心一早就脱下来搭到了椅背上，他说：“你觉得暖气是不是开得太足了？”抬起头，蓝色的眼睛上金色的刘海湿漉漉的，奇维尔说：“那我去把暖气开小一点好了。”

奇维尔的脚边摆着两百个金属零件，都是拼装木头棚子用的。他已经在那儿数零件数了半小时了，因为他看不懂做棚子的说明书，就只能把那一张鬼画符交给麦迪逊去解决。而麦迪逊研究了半天之后，果断抄起马克笔和锯子，在房间中央踩着木头干了起来。房间里充斥着锯子和木头互相摩擦发出的声音，和奇维尔偶然弄掉一个金属零件，掉在地上发出“当啷”的清脆声响。

“你要去参加情人节集市吗？”奇维尔调小暖气，转身问他。麦迪逊从纷飞的木屑里抬起头，咳了两声：“我们不是必须去吗？”

“什么？”

“我们得去分发徽章，顺便再帮着卖东西——就是给高年级打下手嘛。”麦迪逊擦了一把额头继续说道，“……他们没跟你说吗？”

“对，但是我后来又问过特伦特了，他说其实不必要去参加。”奇维尔说，“……意思就是，你不去了也没人会发现。”

麦迪逊眨了眨眼：“那如果不去的话。”他低下头继续开始锯起木头：“你要去干嘛？”

“我不知道。”奇维尔耸耸肩，“或许我们俩在外面吃个饭什么的？”

麦迪逊再一次转过头，瞪大了眼睛看着他。

他跟格拉利什说了这件事，棕色头发的少年盘腿坐在沙发上，手里捧着一整瓶杰克丹尼，眨着眼问他：“那他答应你了吗？”

奇维尔摇了摇头：“他什么也没说。”

其实麦迪逊之后说了，说他们可以一起去情人节集市，但是没有再提说奇维尔约他单独出去吃饭的事。奇维尔也就不再追问，低下头接着整理螺丝钉去了。

“他愿意和你一起去情人节集市。”格拉利什撑着脑袋笑道，“但不愿意和你一起去吃晚饭？”

奇维尔笑着摇了摇头。

“对了，你要来吗？”奇维尔又像是想起来了什么似的问道，“那天学校是对外开放的，你可以来玩，反正一年级你认识的也不少。”

“我想想。”格拉利什揉着眼睛说道，“我想想。”

奇维尔一直不知道麦迪逊是不是喜欢他。

他都快要不记得他们俩是怎么认识的了，就好像有一天，这个金发少年突然就空降到他身旁，带着清澈的蓝眼睛，漂亮的金发和可爱的笑容。他在社团训练的时候老是和他对练传球，然后他们便开始自然而然地黏在一起，然后……就没有然后了。

“我觉得我喜欢他。”奇维尔跟格拉利什说道。

“嗯哼？”

“但是我不确定。”

“你不确定他喜不喜欢你？”格拉利什抽着烟问道。

“不。”奇维尔摇了摇头，“我不确定我喜不喜欢他。”

奇维尔有时候确实觉得自己喜欢麦迪逊，当他的金发在阳光底下闪闪发光的时候，当他大笑着喊他名字的时候，当他在集训的大巴上头靠着自己的肩膀，和自己共用一个耳机听歌时，当他们俩一起做些幼稚得不得了的恶作剧时——总有那么几个瞬间让奇维尔觉得心跳加快，宛如坠入了爱河。可那感觉很快就消失了，虽然时不时地还会回来找他，但那感觉从没有一次长时间地留存下来。

“那你就问他嘛。”格拉利什换了一只手撑着脸，“问他喜不喜欢你。”

奇维尔再次摇了摇头。

“我那不算是问过了吗？”

格拉利什这次也没有说话了。

其实奇维尔知道，格拉利什一副看起来情感专家的样子，但是在这方面没比谁好到哪里去。他每次跑来找他讲这些事，只是出于想要倾诉的目的，倒不是真的希望能得到什么解答。格拉利什身上写着无拘无束四个字，和他坐在一起就好像脱离了社会桎梏，格拉利什会让他坐到自己的身边，也会把头靠在他的肩膀上，他们两个有时一起在这儿聊很久到深夜。但奇维尔从不认为自己喜欢格拉利什——因为他知道格拉利什并不只和他这样，格拉利什的朋友多到他都认不全，格拉利什毫无道理会因为这样一些平常的举动就喜欢上他。因此他总是觉得格拉利什是安全的——虽然格拉利什看起来就是安全的反义词。

“我该回家了。”奇维尔说。

格拉利什揉揉眼睛：“你不再坐一会儿？”

奇维尔收拾起东西来：“不了，我走了。”

格拉利什望着他——但奇维尔并不知道格拉利什正在看他，还以为他在打哈欠或者找烟盒之类的呢。可格拉利什只是将目光落在他的身上，望着他，看着他，嘴唇翕动起来，仿佛话已经到了嘴边，无法控制住地要掉落出来了——直到奇维尔转过头来，他才会快速地移开目光，去沙发底下找他的烟盒。

“你情人节来的话，和我说一声。”奇维尔走的时候摸了摸他的脑袋，“我到门口去接你。”

“好。”格拉利什伸出手去抓住他的手，“到时候见。”

麦迪逊已经把最后一块木板锯下来了，他累得要命，把锯子往脚边一扔，一下子跌倒在柜子旁边的沙发里。奇维尔抬起头，想要说点什么，然而他看过去，他和麦迪逊之间横着一大片木头的海洋，让他连放个脚的地方都没有。麦迪逊突然喊他的名字：“Chilly，你那边还有水吗？”

奇维尔转过身：“还有一瓶。”

麦迪逊伸出手，奇维尔犹豫了一下，还是拿起瓶子，然后隔空把它扔了过去。麦迪逊拧开瓶盖，大口大口地喝着水，奇维尔就这么看着他，心中仿佛被一大片木板盖着，让他多少有些迷茫。

“我们走吧。”麦迪逊突然笑了，“累死我了。”

那木板好像又松动了。

“好。”奇维尔喃喃地说道，拿起书包，站到美术教室的门口等着他。麦迪逊抓起手机，习惯性地划开屏幕，短信提示音突然接连地响了起来——就是你太久没看手机，而信息堆积在一起发出通知的那种声音，麦迪逊划开屏幕，扑哧笑了一声，然后把手机揣回兜里，绕过那一大片木头，小心翼翼地抬脚跨过奇维尔整理的金属零件，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“走了，我们今晚吃什么……”

奇维尔想了想，决定明天去找一趟格拉利什。


	6. Snap Out of It (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一 团 糟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……我知道我昨天没有更（。没事反正总归会有十四篇的 不要紧！！！（什么  
> 以及我终于发现了这篇文的不合理性……我在同志亦凡人里也没见过这么多的基佬同时出现。（捂脸
> 
> 对不起请大家忽略这个bug吧，就当无事发生过（或者当雷文看好了，总之放过我）  
> 这一篇其实是沃克磊，但剧情独立性非常的不强，不如说，这玩意儿开始有连续剧的感觉了……
> 
> 剧情莫名其妙地狗血了起来 啊 沃克磊真的能每次都让我写的内容变得越来越狗，我以后真的不能写他俩了，到底是为什么……
> 
> Day6 Kyle Walker/John Stones - "Snap Out of It"(reprise)

“等等，你不来和我们一起做蛋糕？”

沃克望着一双眼睛像铜铃一样地瞪着他的斯通斯，愣了几秒，又思考了一下：“是啊？”

“你怎么都不提前跟我说？”斯通斯大喊起来，夺过了沃克手里刚拆封的薯片，正气凛然地吃掉了第一口，“你如果不来就该提前跟我说啊！”

“我说了。”沃克伸出手，啪地一声把自己的薯片抢回来，“三天前就和你说了啊。”

“三天前……什么时候？”

“就在分组结束之后，我跟你说我有节目要演出，不能跟你们卖蛋糕了。”

“演出节目？”斯通斯把双手放到自己的太阳穴上，每当他觉得头疼的时候，他就会这么干，“你有哪门子的节目要演出？情人节集市上没有卖艺摊位啊。”

“我有……”沃克顿了顿，“一个特殊任务。”

“什么特殊任务？”斯通斯把自己的脸又往上搓了搓，眼珠子都要掉出来了。

“我不能……不能告诉你。”沃克思索了一下，最后还是摇摇头，“但是是情人节当天的任务。”

“所以你要和德勒一样抛下我，去参加你那个传说中的任务。”斯通斯深呼一口气，试图把这件事给理清，“行吧，行吧，我问题不大。”

“其实你也没必要非在情人节当天卖蛋糕啊。”沃克吃了一片薯片，冷静地说道，“德勒和哈里那组就已经提前把手环卖掉了——你们也可以提前开始做蛋糕卖啊。”

沃克话音一落，才意识到自己刚把自己置于了一个非常危险的境地。

“你刚才说什么？”

“哦，该死。”

沃克把薯片的开口整个撕开，然后把头埋了进去。

星期五的训练结束以后，斯通斯在更衣室柜旁边找到了正在换衣服的德勒，此时的德勒没穿上衣，斯通斯也没有，于是斯通斯伸出一条胳膊把德勒拦在柜子前的这个动作就显得格外诡异起来。德勒下意识地往后退了退，正好撞在柜子上，发出“咚”的一声响，于是这个场景变得更危险了。他咽了咽口水，手里还拿着那件刚脱下来的球衣：“约翰——怎么了？”

“你能不能待会儿跟我来一趟。”斯通斯微笑着说道，“我有事要找你。”

这个时候沃克突然出现在了斯通斯的身后，无声地朝德勒比着口型，德勒一脸懵地望着对面，眉头皱得能挤死一只狮子，沃克不停且用力地打着手势，并且大有一副随时准备脚底抹油走为上策的架势——直到斯通斯转过身来，一把抓住了沃克的胳膊：

“还有你，你也别想跑。”

沃克无奈地摇了摇头，走向还完全不明就里的德勒，在他身边轻声说道：“我叫你快跑的。”

“为什么你要开始提前做蛋糕？”德勒坐在斯通斯的车子后座上，看起来比较像是刚被装进麻袋里的人质，满脸写着完全没弄清楚状况的困惑。

“因为凯尔。”斯通斯冷静地说道。

“那你又是为什么……”德勒这次转向沃克了。

“因为我是个傻逼。”沃克扶着额头，认真地点了点头，“言多必失啊——哦，还有一部分也要怪你。”

“这跟我又有什么关系？”

“因为你和哈里提前卖掉了手环。”斯通斯安详地露出了微笑，“也就是说你接下来都没有情人节的慈善工作要做了，不是吗？”

德勒瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地盯着沃克，然后又难以置信地望了望斯通斯，最终双手捂着脸倒在车座上。

“天啊，你们真是——”

当车停在斯通斯家的车库门前，德勒从车上下来的时候，还在喃喃地讲着“这是压榨”之类的话，而沃克则很明显已经完全接受了命运的安排。毕竟他在情人节那天接的活不是慈善项目，他还是想在之后的社团活动反馈单上有东西可写的。

“我今天下午有安排。”德勒试图做出最后的反抗。

“我知道你有什么安排，而那绝对没有帮助渐冻症孩子募款重要——所以进来。”

“我已经……”

沃克站在一旁安静地摆手，示意他你不要讲了。

“你不要再说了。”他拉过德勒的胳膊小声说道，“约翰最近整个人都很扭曲，反正不过是做个蛋糕，你就当他——”

他突然不说话了，沃克缓缓地转过头去，只见斯通斯站在家门口扭着脖子瞪着他。

“……你看吧。”

德勒瞥了一眼沃克，不知道该说什么，竟然只能长叹一声。

他们把斯通斯太太的所有厨房用具都搬了出来，尽管他也不是很擅长厨艺，但德勒可以确定切肉刀绝对不是做蛋糕要用到的食材。斯通斯太太贴心地帮他们锁上了厨房的门，她的原话是：“我知道不要半小时这儿就会变得比火山爆发还难看的，所以你们不要把乱子惹到这个房间以外的地方。”德勒想想，她说的还真有道理。

一边解开搅拌机的电线绳，德勒一边抬头瞄了几眼正在研究面粉配比的斯通斯。他当然知道斯通斯最近有点扭曲，他一直都那样。只是哪怕德勒也感觉得到，这几天斯通斯似乎开始变得越来越焦躁。数学课时，德勒眼睁睁地在后排看着对方抖腿转笔转了一整节课。而至于他为什么焦躁，德勒想斯通斯本人怕是也说不出个所以然，或者如果他知道的话——

那就更不会说了，不是吗？

他望了一眼不停地捋刘海的斯通斯，想对方现在的情况恐怕是比一会儿这个厨房要变成的样子还糟糕。

而德勒的预想是对的。

搅拌机炸了——不对，说是炸了也不对，它只从摆得过挤的厨房台子上掉下去了罢了。但那时它里面还在绞着可以满足他们三人晚饭量级别的蛋液和面粉。而且因为它通电的电线过于坚强，也足够长，导致它在落地并且飞溅出一堆黄色粘稠液体时，那个负责搅拌的金属棍子还没有停下。于是接下来的一分钟里，斯通斯家的厨房里传出了这个房子可能从二战以来听到过的最惊悚的叫声。

德勒抓起一个盆子就往角落里缩，并且事先保护好了头部。剩下的两个人——他想是沃克先叫的，然后斯通斯跟着叫了起来，然后两个人轮流叫了起来，直到其中一个人英勇地冲上前拔掉了搅拌机的电源，德勒颤悠悠地放下手握铁盆的手，只见厨房里果然比火山爆发之后的样子还要可怕。

斯通斯太太真是太有先见之明了。

沃克的腿上全是黄色的搅拌液体，而斯通斯没比他好到哪里去，他的脖子和胸口上也飞了不少。其实德勒自己的鞋子上也有，毕竟在机器掉下来的一瞬间，无人能够幸免。但比他们更惨的可能是房间里的电磁炉，排油烟机，冰箱，橱柜，和水池，等等，等等。

“啊。”斯通斯痛苦地捂上了脸。

“我们该怎么办。”德勒知道这也许不是说这句话的最佳时机，但他真的很想知道他们该怎么办。

最后的结果是三个人一人拿着一份清扫工具，默默无言地打扫着鸡蛋面粉的凶杀现场。斯通斯脱了他那件已经被完全弄脏的衬衫，塞到洗衣机里去了。德勒发誓沃克用渴望的眼神望了一眼洗手间，并且很想把自己的裤子也一并塞进去。于是现在，另外两个人穿着被弄脏了的校服，斯通斯穿着全套睡衣，一齐低着头奋力地擦着厨房的瓷砖面板。

“其实我觉得还好。”沃克突然冷不丁地说道，“我觉得我们打扫得比我想象得快多了。”

斯通斯抬眼瞪了一下他，然后沃克就决定还是不要说话了。

德勒也没说话，因为他觉得斯通斯又在生气了。

哦，这倒不是因为另外两个人觉得自己有什么问题——他们又不是不知道斯通斯什么德行，一般情况下，他露出这种神情和状态，只是在陷入一种自我混沌的迷茫情绪中，并且伴随着对自我撒气的奇妙副作用罢了。但问题是德勒看不出来这有什么好生气的，他是说，他们以前可经历过比这更糟心的情况，而斯通斯那时的都反应相当乐观。事实上，他居然没有在打扫的时候抓起一团面糊并试图往某个人脸上甩去就够奇怪了，而现在他居然一副十分生气的样子，这样的情况让德勒忍不住觉得自己的猜想是不是又往正确答案近了一分。

“我能问你一个问题吗。”在斯通斯去倒垃圾的空档，德勒拉着沃克到一旁问道：“你和约翰还好吗？”

“挺好的？你怎么问这个。”

“……什么意义上的挺好？”

“就是挺好的。”沃克皱起眉头，望了望德勒，“发生什么了吗？”

德勒突然愣住了，因为他不知道自己该说什么。

“我就是……”他眨了眨眼，“问问。没什么，就是问问。”

斯通斯这个时候带着已经被洗干净的拖把桶回来了，他看起来还是一如既往的——乱。他的头发全给搓乱了，他看了一眼沃克，又看了一眼德勒。德勒觉得他想说什么，但他忍住了，或者是他根本就找不出话来说。

“要不算了吧。”他突然说道，“你们想走的话，就先回去吧。反正厨房也打扫的差不多了……做蛋糕的事，我还是联系一下其他人，约个周末出来吧。”

他现在显得平静许多了，但是德勒却觉得他像是站不稳一样，眼神里莫名的焦虑。他不知道该怎么形容那种情感，可他却莫名地觉得……

“没事。”沃克先开了口，“我帮你打扫完再走好了。”

事实上，他们还真的把厨房打扫完了，并且在斯通斯太太要做晚饭之前清理出了阵地。斯通斯太太看着空空如也的烤箱和换了一身睡衣的斯通斯，大约也猜到发生了什么，但是她出于保护小男孩自尊心的心理，什么也没有点破，只是邀请他们留下来吃晚饭。斯通斯看了一眼他们，尤其是沃克，他的眼神在他身上停了一会儿，然后才移开。

“我就不留下来吃饭了，斯通斯太太。”沃克说道，“我妈让我回家吃饭。”

德勒感觉到斯通斯明显浑身放松了下来，但似乎又有些过于放松了。

“约翰。”他突然走到斯通斯身边，轻声说道，“我能跟你说几句话吗？”


	7. Take A Chance On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you change your mind  
> I'm the first in line  
> Honey, I'm still free  
> Take a chance on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起！！！！！！！！  
> 我也不知道这个文它怎么就变成这样了。  
> 我的最初计划确实是讨论一下青少年（或许还有中年人）的感情问题，但我没有想到的是这个东西它越写越狗，狗到我都有点害怕了……  
> 怎么说呢，总而言之就是，我的文它成熟了，会自己写自己了，我控制不住了……  
> （抱头逃跑）
> 
> 其实到现在，整个文的结构已经完全出来了，然后就是——主线什么的，到今天这篇为止也都浮出水面了。  
> 后面两章会接着讲婚礼这条线，然后学校那边的东西其实你认真读也可以发现。第十章是沃克磊（第六天）的后续，也就是dele和磊讲话的内容，第十一天是我本来要放在今天写的一对cp，但是出于剧情完整的原因，我决定挪到后面去了。
> 
> 最后三章会是一个上中下的结局篇，我希望我自己能填满我挖的这么多坑……（满头大汗）
> 
> 总而言之就是这样（哭了（如果有朋友一直在看的话，它越来越狗了真是对不起！！！（
> 
> 对了 小雷和他未婚夫（大家可以大胆地猜一下，虽然我觉得其实挺好猜的……的真实年龄差是18岁，但是因为这个世界观的缘故，小雷不能再大，对方也不能再小了……因此改成了11岁，实际年龄差是真的可以当爹）
> 
> 今日推歌是ABBA的take a chance on me.
> 
> Day7 Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville - Take A Chance on Me

雷德纳普手里拿着两张白色的卡纸走到了内维尔和卡拉格共用的那张桌子面前，一开始的时候，他们俩甚至都没注意到他。直到他轻轻地将那两张纸在他们的面前放下，卡拉格才缓缓地抬起头来，看了一眼笑得如春花烂漫的雷德纳普，然后又惊恐地看了一眼自己面前的那张硬卡纸。

内维尔这时候也猛地抬起头来——不过他是先看到了卡纸，再想起要看人的。他一双目不转睛地盯着雷德纳普的眼睛里写的是卡拉格同款惊恐。雷德纳普依旧微笑着，嘴角上扬得让人觉得能在上面晒衣服。于是加里默默地按住了胸口，做好了听到最坏消息的打算。

“两位。”雷德纳普甚至欢快地踮了一下脚，“我要结婚了。”

回应他的是长达两秒钟的沉默

“啊！”

和内维尔一声短促但却惨绝人寰的尖叫。

“你说真的？”卡拉格啪地一下抓过那张纸，快速翻开检查一下这一切的真实性，以防这不是雷德纳普脑子坏了提前两个月讲给他们听的愚人节笑话。而内维尔已经在那边翻箱倒柜地找速效救心丸了。

“当然是真的，你们干嘛这个反应。”雷德纳普轻皱起了眉，“你们不应该恭喜我嘛。”

“恭喜，恭喜。”内维尔一边往手心里倒药（其实是维生素）一边大喘着气说道，“我非常恭喜你。”

雷德纳普下意识往后退了一步：“这样吧，要不我让你们俩冷静一下。反正马上就要午休了，你们俩要是有什么想跟我说的，到茶水间来找我。”

随后他便哼着小曲踩着节奏走远了，还在路过凯伦的时候，快活地撩了一下西装并转了个圈。内维尔一手扶着头，一手颤巍巍地抓过那张白色的卡片，大致浏览了一下上面的内容。

“你觉得呢？”

他转过头问卡拉格。

“我觉得是真的。”

卡拉格目光呆滞地点了点头。

他们没有去茶水间找雷德纳普，甚至为了躲开在茶水间的雷德纳普，他们俩不约而同地决定到楼下的costa买两杯咖啡解决问题。内维尔手捧加了两份奶糖的拿铁，努力睁大眼盯着玻璃窗望出去熙熙攘攘的人行街道，然后转头瞥了一眼卡拉格。

“他什么时候要结婚来着？”他把咖啡递到嘴边问道。

“十四号。”卡拉格也面无表情地喝了一口。

“也就是十四天以后。”内维尔点了点头，“等等——那天不是情人节吗？”

“是啊。”卡拉格复读机一样地认同道。

“太俗气了。”

内维尔挣扎着说出一句点评，然后又抿了一口拿铁。

“我没想到他是认真的。”卡拉格转过头来说道。

“说得好像我想到了。如果我想到了，我就要跟你打赌了——毕竟他比人家大个……大个……”

“十一岁。”

“天啊。”加里两只手按在额头上，“我是不会允许菲尔和比他大十一岁的男人结婚的。”

“不过这……这其实不是问题。”卡拉格伸出一只手，试图解释这个局面，“只要法律允许，Redders想和几岁的人结婚都行。问题是，他们俩也没……他们俩认识很久了吗？”

“不久吧。”内维尔缓缓回答道，“我怎么觉得才两三年？”

他们俩都沉默了下来，手指缓缓地抠着棱格纸杯的凹陷。

“我不知道。”卡拉格缓缓地说道，“我不知道。”

当他们俩一起回到办公室的时候，满面红光的雷德纳普还在那儿派发请柬。卡拉格和内维尔有意避开了对方的目光，如落水狗一样地跑回了自己的隔间里面。

“你要知道。”下班的时候，卡拉格一边收拾东西一边对内维尔说道，“在学校里的时候，我可不会说Redders是我认识的最勇敢的人。”

“是。”

“但是他现在简直是……”卡拉格顿了顿，“我不知道该怎么说了。”

内维尔沉默了一会儿：“我也不知道。”

同志，出柜，骄傲，并且要在两个星期以后和他声称这辈子最爱的男人结婚。内维尔没怎么参与过他们俩同时在场的社交场合，但就他有出席的为数不多的那几次来看，雷德纳普看那个男孩的眼神，真的是宛如他是繁星月亮，是太阳火光。

内维尔本人——说老实话，并不觉得自己有和雷德纳普熟到可以频繁过问对方的私人感情问题和家庭问题。而至于卡拉格，在这方面知道的内容恐怕也不会比他还多。因此他并不清楚雷德纳普在今天这份幸福的公告背后，到底经历过了什么样的艰难险阻——不过现在唯一可以确定的是，无论他之前有没有痛苦过，他现在都苦尽甘来了。

两个人都没说话，一言不发地整理着桌上的东西。卡拉格在收拾文件夹的时候动作大了点，导致他的马克杯稍稍压到了桌子中间贴着的那条红线。内维尔立刻伸出手，把他的马克杯推回去，末了还像怕感染病毒一般地大力甩手：“把你的东西移过去。”

卡拉格嘘了他两声。

那胶带还是内维尔贴在那里的。

卡拉格怕是这辈子也忘不了那个场景。他捧着自己的收纳盒走进新办公室的第一眼，看到的就是他的老同学兼新室友加里内维尔撅着屁股蹲在地毯上贴胶带。他抬头望去，从落地玻璃窗的顶端，到两人共用的办公桌（角落里还放着把梯子——他真的为了这个去把梯子都搬来了吗？！）再到卡拉格现在踩着的这块地。准确地说，就在他的脚边。内维尔干净利落地用剪刀咔嚓一声剪掉多余的胶带，然后站起来，手里还拿着那把剪刀，一脸正经地跟他说：

“从今天开始，这个办公室一半归你一半归我。”他的手捏着剪刀的刀刃，“我们就假装对方不存在，而且谁也不许跨过那条线——你懂了吗？”

他本可以吐槽内维尔三十好几的人了怎么还在玩三岁小孩的三八线把戏，但他没有，而是安静地走到了他自己的那一边，然后接受了内维尔定下的“分居”规则。毕竟他也没有要和对方做朋友的意思，既然对方先发制人，表示咱俩井水不犯河水，那自己也用不着上去贴人家。

虽然后来发生了很多事。

不久之前，不，仔细想想也挺久了，但仿佛就在昨天似的。卡拉格走进办公室，惊讶地发现地毯上那条触目惊心的红胶带已经完全消失了，玻璃上的也一样——他望向早就到了办公室的内维尔，无声地问他这到底是怎么一回事。

“昨天晚上打扫卫生的人给撕了。”内维尔抬头看了他一眼，没等他出声就顶着一对黑眼圈开口道，“幸好这位活雷锋留下了咱们俩桌子上这条。”

他走到办公桌前，确实，桌子上那一条细细的红胶带还在。但还在的也只有这一条了。内维尔那天说了好几次自己要再贴一遍胶带的话，但是几天过去了，卡拉格连胶带的影子都没看见；又过了几天，内维尔也不再提这事儿了，他们俩就这样和谐地坐在唯有桌子分开的办公室里，其余的地方，已经悄无声息地融为了一体。

内维尔背上双肩包事先走出了办公室，临走之前还提醒了一下卡拉格，之前分给他做的剪辑任务别忘了，卡拉格点头说好好。然后内维尔就头也不回地走远了，一路直行到电梯间，就在他以为一切都要回归正常的时候，他又看见了雷德纳普。

“我的天啊。”他忍不住喊道，“你不是早完事了吗，怎么还没下班？”

“我有东西忘了，回来拿一下。”说着雷德纳普微微一笑，晃了晃他手里那个小巧的天鹅绒盒子，内维尔顿时感到一阵不适。

“不是吧，你还没求婚？”

“我第一次求婚的时候事出突然，没有来得及准备戒指，用易拉罐环凑活了一下。”雷德纳普有点微妙的尴尬，“这次是补求。”

“挺好，挺好。”内维尔是真不知道该说什么，“祝你成功。”

两个人同时走进了电梯，内维尔下意识地开始对着镜子理头发。下降三十楼的过程真的很长，雷德纳普靠着电梯墙，望着正在观察自己造型是否整洁大方的内维尔，突然开口问道：“说到这个，你和卡拉怎么样了。”

内维尔的反应让人以为电梯着火了。

“你说什么？”他瞪着眼睛问道。

“你和卡拉。”

“我们之间没怎么。”内维尔大喘着气说道，看起来和“没怎么”一点关系也没有。

“真的吗？”雷德纳普也睁大了眼睛，以示礼貌，“哦，那可能是我听错了——但是？不对啊，是菲尔跟我说的，你们俩在巴塞罗那接吻了。还是你们俩其实没有接吻，我误会成什么别的东西了。”

“操。”

雷德纳普呼了一口气：“哦，那看来我没听错。”

“他为什么要告诉——他怎么告诉——不是，你为什么——”内维尔换了三个开头，才惊讶地发现自己竟然连想问什么其实都不知道。

“不只是我，我怀疑他把这件事告诉了每一个你们俩共同认识的人。”雷德纳普皱着眉露出“你还好吗”的表情，“都没有其他人和你提起过这件事吗？”

内维尔扶了一下自己的额头：“……我现在突然明白Scholesy给我发的短信是什么意思了。”

“所以你们俩到底怎么样了。”雷德纳普换了条腿当重心站着，“在一起了吗？”

“不——Redders。我们俩只是……普通同事。”内维尔摇了摇头，“我们私底下都不见面的。”

“……然后你就在圣诞的时候跟他了去巴塞罗那？”

“那是个错误。“内维尔痛苦地捂住了脸，“我十七岁那年就应该明白这个道理的，永远不要单独和朋友出去旅行。”

“现在他又成你朋友了。”

“那是个口误。”

“加里。”雷德纳普忍不住笑了起来，“别这么紧张，好吗？我就是关心一下你俩。你也懂的，我一直都是很关心后辈的那种前辈，你们在学校里应该就看出来了。”

“还行。”加里干笑了两声。雷德纳普一直等到他情绪稍微稳定了一点，才接着开口。

“所以呢。”雷德纳普依然不打算放过这个话题，“在巴塞罗那到底发生了什么？”

内维尔调整了一下情绪，做了个深呼吸，整个人靠着身后的电梯墙，似乎是不知道该从何开口一样，沉默了一会儿，突然说道：

“他说他喜欢我。”

“哦。”雷德纳普肉眼可见地激动了一下，“然后呢？”

“我说我也不讨厌他。”

接着就没有下文了，雷德纳普还兴致勃勃地等了好久，结果内维尔半天也没说话，他才忍不住问：“……没了？”

“不是，你们现在到底是什么关系？我也被你弄糊涂了——我以为你们早就是朋友了，不是吗？”

加里深呼吸了一口气，把脸埋进了双手里。

“我不知道，Redders。我不知道。”

电梯门突然打开了。

“我得——”

“不不不！你等一下！”雷德纳普猛地抓住内维尔的胳膊，“把剩下的部分讲了再走。”

“什么……你还要去求婚呢。”

“等一下再说求婚，你不能把我晾在这儿。所以接吻到底是怎么一回事，我要听重点！”雷德纳普自己都有点哭笑不得了。

内维尔摇了摇头：“接吻就是……他亲了我。”

“……我被弄糊涂了。”

“在他以为我不知道的情况下。”

雷德纳普倏地瞪大了眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“我日。”

他实在想不出其他比较合适的反应了。

“整件事情是这样的：我喝醉了，他喝多了，我们俩神志不清，坐在巴塞罗那的酒店里，外面在下雪，但是天气很好，什么都很好，一切都很好——其实不是什么都很好，但无所谓了。我闭上了眼，他以为我喝醉了，然后他亲了我！然后我还能怎么办，我就只是假装什么事都没发生，假装我醉到失去意识。第二天早上他还问我：‘你记得昨晚发生了什么吗？’我说：‘我不记得！’……”

“所以菲尔又是怎么知道的？”

内维尔猛地停了下来。

“我告诉他的。”他说，然后立刻红着脸辩解道，“但我可没告诉让他告诉全世界所有人！”

雷德纳普拍了拍他的肩膀：“相信我，他是为了你好。”末了又顿了顿。 

“……所以——你们现在就只是假装什么也没发生？”

“差不多吧。”

“你喜欢他吗？加里。”雷德纳普忍不住问道，“你喜欢他吗？”

加里沉默了几秒。

“……我不知道。”

如果高中三年真的让内维尔学会了一件事情，那就是永远不要把你的心挂在你的袖子上。

这个人生道理，如同所有其他的人生大道理一样，都是在极大的痛苦中学来的。

没有人会说内维尔是个羞于表达感情的人，他爱他的朋友，他的家人，有时候甚至爱得有点过头。但是他知道那一根微妙的线在哪儿，他永远都不会跨过那条线，因为他知道，这条线的那一边，是属于他自己的安全区，一旦跨过了那条线，自己就进入别人的领地了。

这是他……最不会做的一件事情。

他在高中才意识到自己或许是喜欢男孩的，为此他坐在洗手间的马桶上哭，想他的人生会不会因此就朝着与他想的完全不同的方向走去。那并不是厌恶，他知道，那只是十六七岁的少年对于未知领域的害怕，他不知道该怎么去接受一个全新的自己，就像在青春期的早上看到自己脸上第一次长出胡子，站在镜子前久久地抚摸着自己不再光滑的下颚，然后想，就是这样吗？所谓长大就是这样吗？他仿佛看见自己父亲的虚像在镜子后面出现，两张脸缓缓地重合。他头晕目眩，向后倒去，靠在墙上——想，这就是时间流逝吗？告诉你你再也不可能回到过去的某一个时间节点，发生了的事便永远地发生了，你永远不可能——也不能——改变它。

他喜欢男孩，他喜欢某一个男孩，他喜欢……一个男孩。

他喜欢他得不到的一个男孩。

顿时一切就朝他远去了，爱情，婚姻，幸福的家庭——十七岁的小孩懂什么，他只知道自己站在一场永远不会停的大雨里，而那个人站在全世界的阳光底下，他坐在马桶上想，一切都完了。

不过当然，一切没有完。因为人总归是要长大，长大后自然会懂事。现在他也能在胸口别上彩虹胸章出入公众场所，接受并且理解许多事情。但一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，直到现在，对于那根微妙的线，他还是不知道该如何跨越。

卡拉格的出现就像游戏里那种上面顶着大问号的未知因素。从他抱着盒子走进办公室的那一刻，内维尔就没想过他们会成为朋友，直到现在，他也没有说过卡拉格是他的朋友。但他知道他们早就是了，因为普通同事才不会干那些事情，他们只是从来不标签这一段感情，然后回避所有的敏感话题——他们甚至能开无聊的基佬玩笑，穿同一件衣服，在喝醉了之后说“我爱你”。但是那条线内维尔永远不会碰。

可卡拉格会。

他在旅馆房间的床上，手拖着他的下巴，落下一个绵长而温柔的吻，吻得内维尔觉得胸口里有千百种情感在撞，让他不知道该如何反应。但他碰了一下就结束了，内维尔叫他收回手，叫他把马克杯拿走，他只是嘘了一声就照做了。

“你喜欢他吗？加里？你喜欢他吗？”

内维尔从包里掏出了雷德纳普的婚礼请柬，白色的卡纸上画着粉色的小爱心，甜腻得让人有点厌烦，但是内维尔知道自己不过是在嫌葡萄酸罢了。他又打开里面，仔仔细细地浏览了一遍，头靠在方向盘上，闭着眼睛沉思起来。

他们没有聊，没有人聊那个吻。他们就假装什么事也不曾发生，但是内维尔没办法，他没办法再在开会的时候忽略卡拉格望向他的目光，也无法再忽略他看自己时眼睛里的笑意，还有他和自己说话的间隙里大笑的声音，他没法再把这认为是礼貌，同事交往，或者说是……别的东西。

问题在于。内维尔突然意识到。如果他不喜欢卡拉格，他随时都可以拒绝的。

他可以再贴上红胶带，可以告诉这个利物浦人带着他的东西滚，可以摆出生气，冷漠，或是被冒犯了的姿态；也可以理智冷静地跟对方说：“你不是我喜欢的类型。”他有两千种拒绝卡拉格的方式，而他甚至都不会因此有罪恶感——毕竟他们俩本来也不是什么朋友，不是吗？

但是他没有。正如他没有再一次贴胶带一样。

是他自己选择不再贴胶带的，而其中的原因是为了什么，没有人比内维尔本人更清楚了。


	8. I Was Born To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妈的。老夫老妻罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么会出现特兰，这真的是，剧情进行着就突然顺理成章地出现了的两个人……  
> 今日的推歌和文章内容没有太大关系了，因为都是甜的，所以没有特殊意义，大家可以听来爽一爽。  
> 是Queen的I was born to love you。
> 
> 越发觉得这个传说中的短篇集（…）已经在离短篇集越来越远，成功变成一篇中篇。
> 
> 以及这个剧情真的是！！！我自己都没想好它就自己变成这样了，我现在看看他俩讲的话（再想想后面）我真是觉得每一句都是flag……  
> 我到底在想什么……
> 
> 总之是难得的画风正常的情人节操作。
> 
> Day8 John Terry/Frank Lampard - I Was Born to Love You

在男人模糊的意识里，打破清晨宁静的第一声声响是床头电子钟的滴滴叫唤，第二声便是一个落在自己耳边的吻。轻柔的水声响在耳膜上方，伴随着人体的温暖热度，特里在被子里翻了个身，转过身来，看见的是已经穿好衬衫的兰帕德站在床边对着他笑。

“几点了？”他半睁着眼睛笑着问道。其实明明看一下钟就能知道时间，但是他懒得这么做了。再说了，在眼前就是兰帕德的时候，他是没有余裕移开一点目光跑去看一个无关紧要的闹钟的。

“八点了。”兰帕德又低头亲了一下他的额头，“你还能再睡一会儿。”

“不，我还是起来吧。”特里摇了摇头，从被子里伸出两条胳膊，伸了个懒腰，“虽然说面试在中午，但我可不想迟到。”

兰帕德笑着揉了一下他的脑袋，径直走到了衣柜旁边，拉开了最上面一格的抽屉。特里就那么坐在床上，看着他挑选领带，目光从裹在裤子里的臀部一路扫到白衬衫底下的腰线。直到对方意识到自己的目光，突然站直身体，转过来瞪着他，特里才露出被勒令禁止吃糖的小孩从糖果罐里偷偷拿糖，然后被母亲抓包时的神情。

“你真好看。”特里撑着脑袋说道。

回答他的是兰帕德从衣柜里抓出来并笑着甩到了他脸上的一件衬衫。

等到特里走进餐厅的时候，兰帕德已经是收拾好准备出门的状态了。他瞥了一眼脚正撑在鞋柜上系鞋带的恋人，突然举起一只手：“等我一会儿。”

兰帕德抬起头望着他。

“我收拾一下早饭到火车上吃。”他从水池下面的抽屉里拿出一个崭新的牛皮纸袋，又顺手打开了冰箱门在里面拣选着早餐内容，“反正我中午也有事，我们俩一起去火车站吧。”

兰帕德忍不住笑了出来，他拎起手边的包，双手环抱在胸前，倚着门站着望向忙着收拾东西的特里：“你还有五分钟。”

回答他的是一个有点过于活泼了的眨眼。

八点的尤斯顿已经开始熙熙攘攘了，玛莎超市里挤满了买早饭的人，情况同样不容乐观的还有旁边的Pret和Costa。特里和兰帕德并排坐在等候的长凳上，缓缓打开手里的纸袋，掏出三明治的同时还不忘撕开手里水果杯的塑料膜。而就在他忙着用牙齿和三明治的包装搏斗的时候，兰帕德突然像是想起来了什么一样，转过头碰了碰他的胳膊：“对了，我有没有跟你说过Redders的事？”

“Redders？”特里转过头挑起眉，然后摇了摇头，“不，你没说过。Jamie怎么了吗？”

“哦。”兰帕德顿了一下，随后忍不住捂住嘴笑了起来，看得特里一愣一愣的。大概过了一会儿，兰帕德才像是笑够了一样，抿着嘴朝他身边靠了靠，轻声说道：“他两个星期以后要结婚了。”

这次轮到特里表情管理失控了。

“结婚？”隔着一层塑料纸都能听出来他的惊讶，“他……什么时候求的婚？”

“圣诞节之后。”兰帕德犹豫了一下，“说来挺奇怪的——因为他在圣诞节的时候还跟我说，近日没有要结婚的打算。”

“我也记得他是这么说的。”特里终于撕开了三明治的包装，发出了满意的一声感叹，“所以后来发生了什么，让他改主意了？”

兰帕德笑着摇了摇头：“我不知道，我还没问他。可能我会在婚礼上问他吧。”

“婚礼在哪儿举行？”

“温莎。这个他们早就决定好了，舅舅说不会请很多人——这还真是挺少见的——就让亲朋好友聚一聚，新人当天晚上就到西班牙去度蜜月。至于日子，是他们俩挑的，他们想在情人节完婚。也没有人反对，于是就这么定下来了。”

特里点了点头，然后又像是想起来了什么一样，突然转过头去：“对了，你是什么时候知道这个消息的？”

“前天晚上。Jamie用短信告诉我的。”兰帕德条件反射般地回答道，“啊……我本来当时就想告诉你，但是那天晚上……”

“……我告诉你我考到了教师执照。”特里也想起来了，他是不会忘掉那个晚上的。想到这里，一抹笑意不由自主地攀上了他的嘴角。

兰帕德也跟着笑了起来：“是，然后我就把Redders要结婚的事情忘得一干二净了。”

两个人都笑着移开了目光，特里安心吃起了早饭，兰帕德掏出手机估算剩下的时间。特里在吃东西的间隙抬头望了望正低头看手机的兰帕德，他的睫毛温柔地垂在眼睑上，形成一种难以描述的效果——特里早就发现这一点了，当兰帕德不笑的时候，甚至是悲伤的时候，他的眼睛里会散发出一种让人难以描述的动人的光，配上他垂下的睫毛，竟然有一种悲天悯人的效果。他望向那张平静的面容，心里突然浮起了一点莫名的情绪。他动了动膝盖，碰了碰对方的，成功引起了那人的注意。特里手里握着木头叉子，偏着头望向他，轻声问道：“说到这个，你有想过结婚的事情吗？”

话刚出口他就想，我是不是问得太直白了。因为兰帕德明显地瞪大了双眼，让特里多少有点慌张——他不想显得过于急躁，或者是让对方觉得自己是在施压之类的。不过就在他能将自己的焦虑转化成文字表达出来之前，兰帕德就开口了：“你想结婚吗？”

行吧，这个问得似乎更直白。

特里眨了眨眼，稍稍移开了些目光：“我不知道。”

兰帕德没说话，只是望着他，因为他知道特里接下去肯定还有话要说。

“我不知道，是因为——我也不知道。”他摇了摇头，“我们这样已经很像结婚了，不是吗？我是说，我们已经习惯于这种生活了，而至于其他的……”

他顿了顿：“我总觉得合适的时机还没有出现。”

两人共同沉默了一秒，随后，兰帕德实在忍不住，大笑了起来。

特里自己也有点不好意思。他知道自己又一次过于坦诚了，虽然前面稀里糊涂地说了一大堆，但是最后的这一句还是显得傻里傻气的。兰帕德喝了一口咖啡，故意露出一个充满批判的夸张眼神，看得特里忍不住偷偷踹了一脚他的脚踝。

“合适的时机？”兰帕德还没从这句话中清醒过来，就连温柔的嘲笑话里都带着笑意，“你这简直就像是在说……”

“我知道，我知道。”特里举手投降，“不要再取笑我了。”

“天啊。”兰帕德笑着抚上自己的额头，“你知道吗，Jamie就这么说过——他说我们俩怎么什么都跟对方说，一点神秘感都没有。”

“这可不能怪我。”特里立马抗议道，“我是说，高一的时候我就见过你在更衣室里敞开着腿给自己刮毛，我们俩从那一刻起就没有‘神秘感’可言了……”

他最后一句话声调越来越高，几乎是笑着说出来的。兰帕德忍不住捂住了自己剩下的半张脸：“我的老天爷啊。”

“我们是不是太坦诚了？”

“是。”兰帕德点点头，“高二的时侯他们玩真心话大冒险，问你喜欢的类型，你当着我的面就直说喜欢我。”

“那是真心话啊，我只能说真话。再说我也没有直说嘛，前面还加了很长的定语和条件从句……”

“一样的，JT，结果是一样的。”

两个人都笑着摇起头来，还伴随着“天啊”之类的感叹。过了半晌，两个人都在回忆里笑够了，兰帕德才缓缓转过头来，问道：“所以你打算什么时候跟我求婚？”

特里立刻警觉起来：“我不能告诉你。”

“哦，所以你已经想好要什么时候跟我求婚了。”兰帕德得意地挑起眉。

特里这才反应过来自己似乎又说了什么不该说的。

“你给我下套。”

“我没有，我只是随便问问，你就说出来了。”兰帕德咬着嘴唇不让自己笑得太大声，“再说了，你在我面前又藏不住什么。”

特里无奈地笑着叹了口气：“我真的是——真的是一点秘密也没有——Jamie说得对，神秘感这种东西在我们俩之间根本不存在。”

兰帕德撑着头看着他：“所以呢？”

特里转过头，露出疑惑的表情。

兰帕德忽然间踌躇了一下，脸上的神情也变得犹疑起来，似乎陷入了些许的不坚定中：“我是说……这样。你会觉得不好吗？”

两个人蓦地同时不说话起来，沉默来得突如其然，还停驻了好一会儿，特里才缓缓开口，赶走了某个降临到他们俩之间的天使：“当然不会。这都算不上一个问题。”

“我喜欢你，Lampsy，所以我们之间没有什么好隐瞒的。不管是好的事情，还是坏的事情，你相信我，我也相信你，我们可以和对方分享所有的关于自己的一切——而且我觉得，出于某些原因，我们似乎跳过了某个恋爱的阶段，但是我们也不需要刻意地用神秘感来——来维持——恋爱的新鲜感，这种东西……”

“我是说。”特里顿了顿，“天啊，我不知道该怎么说了。我还有别的方法能说‘我爱你’吗？”

兰帕德大笑起来，这时候火车站的电子牌刷新了一下，一批新的进站信息显示在屏幕上，兰帕德下意识瞥了一眼，看到了自己要乘坐的那辆火车。于是他转过头，望向特里，眼睛里流转着一些难以描述的温柔情绪。

“我也爱你。”

说着他凑近特里，在对方的脸颊上落下了一个吻。

“晚上见，祝你面试顺利。”

说着他便拎起自己的包走了，临走前还不忘转过身和特里摆了摆手，特里笑着伸出手抛了个飞吻，目送着对方的身影消失在火车站的人海里。

好了。他吃掉最后一块芒果，默默地想道，戒指要去哪儿买呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 据说长时间的沉默可以召唤来天使……以防有人没看懂。


	9. Darlin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没什么，新婚夫妇秀恩爱罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么这么gay啊（发出尖叫  
> 这章比我想的还要色情（我还修了一遍，第一遍实在是太露骨色情了令我不忍发出）新婚夫妇调情好可怕，我哭了。
> 
> 终于满足了自己想写小雷白厅的愿望！！！！这俩是真的看起来就像一对真gay。小雷后来当了白厅的伴郎，还说他是自己的plus one（我看到的时候差点以为他俩结婚了 妈的吓死（但是是真的甜。
> 
> 夹了很多ALOTO的梗。
> 
> 这次的推歌依然是和剧情没什么关系的无脑甜。Beach Boys的Darlin‘
> 
> 没有车但有莫名色情的成年人对话。
> 
> 镰刀鲁多克看过aloto那一集的应当懂我在讲什么……
> 
>  
> 
> Day 9 Jamie Redknapp/Jack Whitehall - “Darlin”

“喂。这里是杰克·怀特豪。正在经历人生最糟糕的一次单身派对。实在是太糟了，以至于希望老天能给他再办一次的机会。”

电话那头传来咯咯的笑声：“发生了什么？”

“我的DJ迟到了。”怀特豪咬牙切齿地摇了摇头，同时心里十分感激此时有人（他太急了，一开始甚至都没注意到那是他未婚夫打来的）能给他一个电话，好让他有借口逃到洗手间里来躲避外面的惨剧，“我一直在打他电话，但是怎么也打不通。于是我们只能让Rom来打碟，现在我发现这可能是我这辈子做过最错误的决定。”

“我的天啊。”雷德纳普在电话那捏了捏眉心，脸上温柔的笑意还没散去，“你联系不到那个人吗？”

“我联系不上！他手机一直占线。说真的——我给他一小时内打了五次电话。他到底在干什么？我的天啊。”怀特豪啪地一声捂住了自己的脸，发出一声痛苦的呻吟，“真的，我在这儿待不下去了。我申请立刻重新举办单身派对，要么我就只能再结一次婚了。”

雷德纳普忍不住笑出了声，意料之内地收获了几声未婚夫不满的抗议。雷德纳普不说话，只是不停地笑，直到笑得对面又传出几声“你不能这么笑！”的威胁，尽管那其中的笑意大大降低这几句话意图凶人的本质。过了好一会儿两人才都安静下来，怀特豪也顺手按开了免提，放下手机：“所以你打我电话是做什么？”

电话那头沉默了一会儿。

“喂？喂？你信号还好吗？”

“啊，还好。”雷德纳普立刻接话道，眼前有点昏昏沉沉起来，对方的呼喊使得他立刻伸出手搓了一把脸，“啊为什么要打电话，唔，其实……也没什么，我就是……”他突然顿住了。

“怎么了？”怀特豪在另一头问道。

“我不能说。”雷德纳普像是突然意识到自己干了什么一般，声音迟疑起来，带着一点害羞的情绪，“说出来你要笑话我的。”

“说吧，我已经准备好了，不会笑得很大声。”

“我……”雷德纳普自己先笑了出来，笑声里带着一股自嘲和不好意思的混合情绪。他又揉了揉脸，他脸全红了——不该喝那么多威士忌的，不是吗？

他深吸了一口气：“我想你了。”

这句话投出去如石沉大海，毫无回音。

电话那头沉默了好几秒，雷德纳普下意识紧张得捏紧了桌子的边缘。好久过后，电话那头才传来熟悉的声音：“什么，原来你的单身派对也一样烂吗。”

“是——什么——才不是！”雷德纳普哭笑不得地叫了一声，“和单身派对没有关系！我就是普通地……想你了。”

“这样吗，我还以为他们把你带去了Nandos然后让你色诱五十岁的女服务生，使你觉得人生悲惨因此才打电话找求助。看来是我高估他们了。”

“我的天啊。”雷德纳普无奈地捂住了脸，“你不能说这种话——Jack——”

“你喝醉了吗？”怀特豪拧开手边的水龙头，哗哗的水流声穿过洗手台上的免提听筒，传到对面雷德纳普的耳中，“你听起来情绪好激动。”

“是。”雷德纳普笑得眼泪都出来了，又突然发现自己这话可能引起什么不必要的误会，赶紧补了一句，“不是——我的意思是，我没喝酒！但是我确实挺激动的，我也不知道是为什么……”

他抓了抓自己的头发，整个人缓缓地坐了下去，半跪在地摊上，身体倚靠着木头茶几。

“或许是因为我又想到你了。”他喃喃地说道，“我太想你了。”

怀特豪缓缓地拧上了水龙头。

“我也不知道我为什么突然想你。”雷德纳普继续自言自语般地说道，“我就是……一直不停的想到你，然后就……很希望你能在这儿。”

怀特豪从前面的镜子底下拽出几张纸，缓慢地擦着自己一双刚从水龙头底下拿出来的湿手。雷德纳普的话从话筒里出来，飘散在空气中，最终落到他的耳边。他伸出一只擦干的手，拿起了耳机，放到耳边：“发生什么了吗？”

雷德纳普靠着桌子，身后传来那帮喝高了的家伙的欢声笑语。他再一次因为紧张而捏紧了桌子，把头朝着手机那边靠了靠，吸了一下鼻子：“没，我只是在想……”

“我有多幸运可以遇到你。”

电话那头又没人说话了，电话这头也没人说话。这样的沉默在这一通电话里出现了不止一次了，雷德纳普知道——或许他真的喝多了，他的脸又红又烫，或许自己年纪真的大了？他扶着桌子，胡思乱想，直到电话听筒那头突然再次响了起来：“你知道你不该这么做的吧。”

“你是说给你打电话吗？”雷德纳普低笑着喃喃问道，“传统可只说新人结婚前不能见面，没说不能说话。”

“我不是在说这个。”怀特豪轻笑着回应道，“我是说那些话。”

雷德纳普愣了愣：“你是说……”

“你应该把这些话留到明天晚上说。”怀特豪抢先打断了他，“然后我就会流着泪哭倒在你的怀里，热切地吻你吻到天荒地老，再和你干柴烈火到骨头都不剩。但你选择现在说了，于是你只能把我，一个在离你不知道有多远的酒吧场子里会很为什么没找个靠谱的DJ的还剩一天就要结婚的单身男士弄得很情绪化，想亲一下你但是却因为什么新人结婚前夜不能见面的迷信传统而无可奈何。”

“该死的。”雷德纳普终于受不了了，趴在桌子上笑了起来，“我说了，你不能说这种话——”

“你还在想我吗？”

“还在想，甚至更想见你了。”雷德纳普趴着说道，“天啊，我为什么要到明天才能再看你。”

“你可以喝到失去知觉，这样明天你一觉醒来的时候，就能看到我了。顺带说一句，我就是这么打算的，我刚开了一瓶伏特加，打算在明天白天之前全部喝完。这样我一可以避开派对，二可以醒来见你。”

“Jack。”

“我在。”

“我爱你。”雷德纳普在柔和的室温里缓缓闭上眼睛，“而且我等不及要和你共度余生了。”

“我也等不及要在明天晚上聆听你的呻吟了，我甚至现在就想掏出手机来播放上次你在餐厅里的录音。”

“我……什么？”

“不是我干的！好吧，是James先这么干的，他给所有人都传了一份——本来他没打算给我发，但是他后来跟我说：‘Jack’，我不确定你会不会需要这个，鉴于你很快就能每天都合法听到Redders为了你而高潮——希望他不是在假装（就像这条录音里那样）。但是以防万一哪天你们的性生活出现裂痕，实在需要的话，就播放它吧。’”

“啊！”雷德纳普大叫了一声，想起来了他在说哪件事，并且表情扭曲地捂住了自己那张已经彻底红透了的脸，不知道是因为酒精还是因为别的什么，“别提那件事了！啊——我发誓——我以后再也不会干在餐馆里假装高潮这种事了。是打赌我就赖账。”

“没事，我挺享受的。”

“谢谢。”雷德纳普吸了吸鼻子，“但是你可以换种方式来拯救我的自尊心的。”

怀特豪嗤了一声，随后跟着的便是一串笑容。雷德纳普隔着电话也在那儿跟着他笑。过了一会儿，对方才不笑了，雷德纳普听见他用衣服擦东西的声音，突然间，他开口了：

“但是不开玩笑的说。”怀特豪突然声音平静了起来。倒不是说他之前的声音不平静，只是在这一秒，他的口气听起来格外认真：“……我也想你。”

本来都有些失去意识的雷德纳普突然从桌子上爬了起来，抓过手机：“嗯？”

“不是因为Rom打碟打得太难听了。”他手指磨蹭着光滑的手机盖子，目光忍不住朝着地板上投去，像是想要刻意躲避谁的眼神似的，“是因为我真的想你了。”

雷德纳普抓着手机，紧紧地贴在耳朵上，像是害怕错过对面的每一个呼吸和音调。

“事实上。”他顿了顿，“我也迫不及待要和你共度余生了。”

雷德纳普笑了出来，他的手腕蹭过他的眼角，在那儿挤出一片皱纹：“你还记得我们第一次接吻之前你说什么吗？”

“我记得。”怀特豪也忍不住笑了出来，“我说如果对象是你的话，我可以吻你吻上一百年。”

“原话奉还，我可以吻你吻到下辈子。”雷德纳普笑着喃喃道，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”他顿了顿，“好了——现在我要去把自己灌醉，这样就可以早一点见到你了。”

两人都做好了结束通话的准备，怀特豪刚关掉免提，就听见手机对面传来一声巨大的尖叫。吓得他赶紧又按开了免提。就在听筒的声音从浅淡的闷响变成清透的人声的那一刻，他分明听见了菲林托夫的一声呐喊：“大伙儿——脱衣舞男来了！”

“等等，等等——什么。Jamie！你们把脱衣舞男叫过来了？”

然而令他惊奇的是，雷德纳普的声音听上去相当惊恐。

“不是我叫的，我什么都不知道。”这是第一句。第二句是：“天啊……不，这是镰刀扮的。”

“镰刀？镰刀鲁多克？等等，是我想的那个镰刀鲁多克吗？”

显然对面没有给雷德纳普回答他的时间，因为在下一秒，手机对面就传出来好几声比恐怖片里的音效听起来还要凄厉的尖叫声，混合着扭曲的醉汉大笑和几声“Jamie！”怀特豪几乎要把头钻到手机里去了，他几乎是失控地大笑了起来，手分离拍着墙壁，抓着手机喊道：“你们那边发生了什么！让我看一眼！”

但是雷德纳普似乎已经没办法接电话了，怀特豪捂着嘴扶着洗手间的墙瞪大了眼睛，手机里还不断传出菲林托夫的哈哈大笑，以及雷德纳普“等等，让我准备一下。”和一个明显的利物浦口音：“你们把手铐放到哪里去了？”之类的模糊对话。他现在只恨自己不能穿过手机直达现场，看一眼那边到底是什么可怕又好笑的混乱场景。

就在同一刻，洗手间的门突然被打开了。罗姆什的脖子上还挂着耳机。他冲进来，对着怀特豪挥手大喊道：“兄弟，你去哪儿了！单身派对找不到主角是多么可怕的一件事你知道吗！”

然而怀特豪还没来得及回答他，他的注意力便也被怀特豪正在发出嗷嗷惨叫的手机吸引了。他忍不住望了一眼那东西问道：“……这是什么？”

“Jamie的单身派对，他们叫了脱衣舞男。”

“哦我的天啊，他听上去好爽。”听着对面宛如鸡笼打翻的声音，罗姆什面无表情地摇了摇头，“别让你老公在新婚前夜就被榨干了，相信我，否则你会后悔的。”

“实际上是镰刀鲁多克。”怀特豪指着手机说道，此时那边已经开始传来销魂的脱衣舞背景音乐。罗姆什瞪大了眼睛：“什么？”

“我刚还说我高估了他的朋友们，居然没有给他准备任何的‘计划’。”怀特豪笑得完全憋不住了，他一直用手腕捂着嘴，手里还拿着手机，“我不会挂了这通电话的，我要听到他活着回来，然后再跟我描述一下被镰刀的裆部扇脸是一种怎样的感受。”

“Jamie！你也过来！”电话那头又传来一个男人明显喝高了的声音，怀特豪扒着手机，奋力试图从中辨析出雷德纳普的叫声。那边的人间惨剧直直持续了二十分钟，最终连罗姆什都一脸看不下去了的表情默默走出了洗手间，表示“我外面等你”。

终于，在漫长的等待和好奇心的折磨之后，雷德纳普大喘着气找回了他的手机，话筒那边再度传来清晰可辨的人声。怀特豪根本没试图压抑自己的嘲笑，他上来第一句话就问：“爽吗？”

“比我想象的爽。”雷德纳普喘得像是要断气了一样，“他还穿了警察制服，搞警匪角色扮演那一套。我的天——我的手腕。他们差一点就把钥匙扔到火炉里去，还是JT帮我收了起来——”

怀特豪忍不住憋着笑摇了摇头：“天啊，你们从哪儿找来的手铐？”

“我不知道。”雷德纳普趴在地毯上，笑得晕头转向，脸上还留着某个喝醉了扒着他的脸亲的人留下的两个口红印，“但是我决定把它留下。说到这个，上次你演西区故事的那套警服你还留着吗？”

“我可以回去找找。”怀特豪轻笑了两声，“怎么了？你要我明天把它穿在礼服下面吗？”

“事实上——”雷德纳普翻了个身，将姿势改成平躺在地毯上，“我现在就想看你穿它。”

“喝点伏特加吧，会有用的。”怀特豪声音故意放低了说道，“第二天早晨就会有警察因为醉酒闹事而把你拘留起来。”

“啊！你不能这么说——”雷德纳普捂住脸一边大叫一边笑了起来，“行吧，我现在明白你刚才说‘把这句种话留到明天晚上‘是什么意思了。”

怀特豪再一次捂着脸大笑起来。他当然明白雷德纳普什么意思，而且说老实话，他竟然——而且一直觉得——这还挺可爱的。

“友情提示：特殊服务。”他再次开口的时候，声音里还带着一直往外冒的笑意，“鉴于我现在也不想出洗手间，如果你现在找个没人的地方，我也许还能帮你解决问题。”

对面沉默了一秒。

然后立刻就没了动静，只剩下一片沙沙的杂音。

再过两秒，怀特豪就听见雷德纳普开关大门的声音。他浅笑着轻叹了口气，先去锁上了洗手间的门，然后找了一个隔间，推开门就走了进去。

“我真的离不开你了，Jack。”这是他关掉洗手间灯前听到的最后一句话。

“为了不要让场面更难处理，还是把这几句话留到明晚说吧。”

回答他的是一阵笑声。


	10. (All Afternoon) in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “约翰。”他突然走到斯通斯身边，轻声说道，“我能跟你说几句话吗。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *阅读此章前请务必阅读第六章“Snap Out of It (Reprise)”  
> *第一章“When I'm Sixty Four”最好也看一下。
> 
> 是第六章的后续。  
> 同时也是我完全不知道怎么打cp的一章。  
> （因此就不打了）
> 
> 有对同性恋以及相关内容的讨论。以及蒋磊的背景被我弄得越来越复杂了（……）  
> 可以联系着那篇boys just wanna have fun一起看，那篇是发生在高三的毕业舞会上，而这篇是沃克磊两人都在高二的时候发生的。
> 
> Day10: (All Afternoon) in Love by The Vaccine（这次标题终于和歌没有大联系了，但是也有一些共通情感在里面，欢迎大家去听x

“约翰。”他突然走到斯通斯身边，轻声说道，“我能跟你说几句话吗。”

斯通斯惊讶地抬起头来，但那也只是微妙的情绪。他的整张脸是沉默的，只有微微挑起的眉头才显示出了那一点点的讶然。

“行啊。”他摸着耳朵轻声回答道。

德勒说他想留下来吃饭，斯通斯不再说话，只是顾着转身去整理那些刚经历过一场大战的打扫用具。他把扫把全部塞进身边一人高的橱柜里，然后拎着水桶去了洗手间，并示意德勒跟上来。德勒点点头，转身和沃克道了别。临走之前，他听见沃克说：“周末愉快。”

“你也是。”他笑了笑。

当他走进浴室的时候，斯通斯正站在淋浴间里，脚边放着洗拖把的专用水桶，水流哗哗地流着，吵得德勒觉得自己的耳膜上仿佛有一股压力。他关上洗手间的门，犹豫了一下，还是反手锁住了它。金发的男孩抬起头，看见他已经跟了进来，便伸出手拧上了水龙头，随后站直了身体。

“你之前要跟我说什么？”

德勒没有立刻回答，只是抬起一只手扶住了玻璃门框，使视线与斯通斯处于一个持平的状态。房间里忽然陷入了沉默，连一声吵闹的背景杂音都没有。两人长时间地盯着彼此，目光直直地望着对方，但却没有人开口。直到斯通斯皱起眉来，并且伸手再次打开了水龙头——

“你是不是喜欢凯尔？”

德勒的声音才隔着一片模糊的水声传来了。

斯通斯再度——抬起头——看向了他。

这次的沉默比上次还要长。

而打破沉默的是一阵大笑。

徳勒有些莫名其妙地皱起了眉。

斯通斯突然扶着墙笑了起来，水花从溢满了水的水桶边飞溅而出，打湿了他的睡衣裤子。但他却像是没注意到一样，毫不在乎，只是扶着被水雾濡湿了的瓷砖墙，拼命地笑着。他一边笑一边摆手，摇了摇头。最终在满腔的笑意中说道：“不，德勒——你怎么会这么想？我不喜欢他。”

他抬起头来看向德勒，然而对方并没如他所希望的那样，摆出释然，或是困惑，或是好笑的神情。他的神态比五分钟前还要认真，一双深色的眼睛眯起盯着脸上笑意还没完全褪去的斯通斯：“你不喜欢他？”

“啊——取决于你问的是哪种喜欢。”斯通斯像是才反应过来一样，“如果你是说朋友那样的，我还挺喜欢他的。但如果你是说……”

他突然不说了。

因为他看见德勒的嘴角逐渐露出一个近乎于嘲讽的笑容。同时，他也听到自己心里的某个声音越来越响，就像是他自己的脑子在笑话他的愚蠢。太烂了，这太烂了，约翰。他说不下去了，嘴唇翕动着，脸上的笑意也完全消失了。站在充满水汽的淋浴间里，带着一条湿了的裤腿，他缓缓伸出手，关掉了水龙头，然后重重地叹了一口气。

“算了。”他像是自暴自弃一样地自言自语道，“你都问我了，我还要瞒着你，又是在犯什么毛病呢？”

德勒笑着摇了摇头：“凯尔说的对，你最近精神太脆弱了。”

斯通斯没有说话，只是踏出了淋浴间，绕过徳勒，抓起身边一个小孩用的那种踩脚凳，踩着它坐到了马桶盖上。他的双手撑在膝上，头埋在手里。徳勒走了过去，摸了一把他的头：

“没关系的。”德勒轻声说道，“别觉得难受。”

“我没有。我没有——”斯通斯扒着自己的额前发闷声说道，“德勒，你听我说，我是认真的——我没有——”

随后他突然抬起头，茫然地望向对方：“我不是基佬。”

德勒突然愣住了。

“我真的不是基佬。”他又重复了一遍，像是在急于解释一件事情，“虽然我——我一直都知道，我能接受和男的搞——这个想法。但我不是，我没有——没有那种倾向。我确实可以和男的搞，对这个我没什么不行的。但是我喜欢女孩子，徳勒，我从初中时候就知道了，从青春期的第一天就知道了，从我第一次有完整的性幻想的时候就知道了。我从来、从来没有想过，我要和……”

“没事的，没事的。”德勒又说了两遍，伸出手摸了摸他的脑袋，“这真的没什么的。”

“如果我是基佬，我会承认的，好吗？这没什么丢脸的，也没什么羞耻的。但是——”他还在继续不停的说，德勒仿佛能看见他的理智像是一块酥饼，正在不停地往下掉屑，“但是我不是。”

“我知道。”德勒继续摸着他的头，手指从金色的卷曲发丝间穿过，“但是你喜欢凯尔。”

斯通斯突然冷静下来了。

“是。”

他面无表情地说道。

“而他是个男的。”

斯通斯抿住了嘴。

“是。”

他们俩再次沉默了许久。

“你说你可以和男的搞是什么意思？”德勒突然皱起眉，低头看向他，“你和男的睡过吗？”

斯通斯摇了摇头：“没有。”然后又补了一句， “但我干过别的。”

哦。德勒想道。剩下的事情，他不需要再问了。

“但你从来没有……”

“我从来没喜欢过凯尔——这样的人。”斯通斯抬起眼睛望着他，“这是一个不同的概念。”

你可以对一个男的有好感，他说，然后和他接吻，做爱，胡搞，干什么事都行。他们能接受这种事，哪怕是直男，其实也能接受的。但他们不想真的和男的在一起，就像炮友一样，他们觉得这很好玩，很有意思，但两个人彼此都得知道自己没有真的喜欢对方，而且随时可以从中脱离出来。他望向德勒的眼睛：“你知道我在说什么吗？”

“你依然是直男。”他继续说道，“你哪怕这么做了，你也依旧是直男，因为你永远不会想要和一个男的在一起。”

然后他就顿住了，不再说了。但是德勒听得出来他的言外之意。他不知道该怎么说了，斯通斯也许在面临更大的问题，他想接着深入去问，但是斯通斯已经抓住他的手，把他的手从自己的脑袋上移开了。因此他知道自己不能再追问了。

“但是你——”他垂着眼，低头看了看自己的手，说道，“你对凯尔不是那种喜欢。”

这不是一个疑问句，而是一个陈述句。而斯通斯没有做出反驳。

“而且你也知道——”

“他不是那种男的。徳勒。我知道。”他捂住脸，“而且他就算他真的哪一天想找个男的胡搞，也不会找我。”

是。徳勒不得不认同他。

凯尔和斯通斯关系太好了，没有人会找自己最好的朋友当炮友的。

“那为什么你不试试呢？”他突然开口，身子靠着墙壁，缓缓地做到用来放毛巾的架子上，“试着用普通的方式去喜欢他？”

斯通斯抬起脸来，表情肉眼可见地抽搐了一下：“那我就是个基佬了，徳勒。”

“可你刚才才说，你不反对，也不害怕当基佬。”

“可是我不是！”他大声说道，“可是我不是！”

他捂住嘴，大声地喘起气来。德勒突然有不祥的预感。他觉得斯通斯要哭了，他好像还没见过斯通斯哭——他见过斯通斯露出生闷气的表情，烦躁的表情，一脸“我又做错什么了？”的莫名其妙的表情。但没见过他哭。他好像是不哭的，而德勒自己也知道，哭是人类尊严的最后一道防线，如果一个人哭了，说明他确实——他确实——

他确实受不了了。

他不知道该怎么说了，因此他选择闭嘴。一时间洗手间里只剩下斯通斯大喘气的声音和他巨大的一声“呃”，像是把什么用力地压了回去。他再次抬起头时，脸已经全红了，他板着脸望着德勒，突然露出了狐疑的神情，他缓缓地坐直身体，眯起眼睛，嘴都比之前张得开了——

“等等，德勒仔。”他顿了顿，“你是个基佬吗？”

德勒转过头直视着他。

“我不知道。”他先是这么说的，“我不会说我是百分之百的基佬。大概是七三开，那样的感觉吧。”

“所以你确实喜欢男的。”斯通斯忽然冷静下来了。

“是。”德勒点点头。

斯通斯一只手抚上自己的额头：“该死。”

“你什么时候发现自己喜欢男人的？”他抬起头，嘴角带着一丝颇为莫名的微笑。德勒思考了一下：“我也不确定，我以前能正常地欣赏男人。”然后他又说道：“但非要说倾向的话，在去年春天吧。”

“哦。”斯通斯应了一声，“所以你确实喜欢埃里克，是吗。”

德勒没有回答，但沉默就是默认。因为如果他不喜欢——斯通斯知道，他会反驳的。

“我就知道。”

“那他喜欢你吗？”他继续问道。

“……如果你让我乐观地猜的话。”徳勒自嘲地笑着说道，“我会说他喜欢我。”

“真的？”

“大概吧。”德勒双手插进校服裤子的口袋里，“但谁知道呢。”

“那为什么……”

“我没有准备好。”他冷静地说道。“而且他也没有。说实话，我觉得你也没有。”德勒继续轻声说道，“这也就是我为什么说要想跟你聊几句的原因——这没什么好怕的，约翰。真的没有。”

斯通斯沉重的呼吸回答了德勒的这段话。

“你觉得我是基佬吗？”他抬头问道。

“你不一定非得是基佬，别急着给自己贴标签，约翰。”他声音毫无起伏地说道，“如果贴标签只是给你压力而不是骄傲感的话，就别这么做。先让自己适应——再说了，你也很有可能是个双。这种东西又不是疾病或者性别，还非要有个定论。这只是一种生活方式，每个人都可以有自己的选择罢了。”

斯通斯闭上眼，重重地叹了口气。

“你到底是在为什么觉得难受？”他问道，“是因为觉得自己是个基佬，还是因为喜欢凯尔？”

“都有。”斯通斯吸了吸鼻子，回答道，“而且不知道是不是因为这个，我自从意识到自己喜欢他之后——”他捧住脑袋，用力压着自己的头骨，“我越来越觉得他……有吸引力了。”

他没继续往下说剩余的细节，但德勒也能猜到个一两分。他清了清嗓子，意图规避这个有点尴尬的话题：“所以你觉得……无路可逃了？”

“是。”他点点头。

“但是又受不了真的疏远他。”

“是。”他继续说道。

然后他猛地抬起头，望向德勒：“所以你也……”

“我比你好多了，约翰。起码我没有表现得像个躁郁症患者一样。”

斯通斯捂住脸，咯咯地笑了起来：“操。”

“这没什么的，不是什么大事。”德勒已经不知道这是自己今天第几遍说这句话了，“而且你总要面对这一切的。”

“你会跟他说吗？”斯通斯突然插话道，“我是说，埃里克。”

德勒停住了话头，眨了眨眼，张开嘴，想说些什么，但又不知道该怎么说了。

“……我打算告诉他的。”他斟酌着说道，“事实上，我打算一周以后告诉他。”

斯通斯皱起眉：“你要在情人节告诉他？”

“我总得试试。”他抿起嘴，“如果我不试一试，我怎么知道我不会成功呢。”

“哪怕你试了以后可能就……”他没把那个词说出来，但两人都心知肚明他在指什么。

德勒沉默了一会儿，摇了摇头：“不，不会的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道，别问了，约翰。”德勒突然苦笑了起来，“我这个星期也经历了一些事情，让我对友情的本质有了些信心。”

斯通斯“哈？”了一下，随后无奈地笑了一声，摊开手耸了耸肩：“那行吧，祝你好运——除此之外我还能说什么呢？”

“也顺便祝你好运。”

“我不会说的，德勒。”他说，“我不会告诉他的。”

德勒顿了一下：“呃——其实，我没在特指这件事。”

斯通斯瞪了他一眼。

“但是如果你真的做了的话，我还是祝你好运。”

“操。”

两个人都大笑起来，德勒从放毛巾的架子上坐起来：“你完事了没，赶紧把拖把洗好，然后我们上楼去。”

“你就不能帮我一下吗，待会儿我还要请你吃饭诶。”

德勒抬起脚踹了一下他的屁股，浴室里顿时充满了胡闹的尖笑声。

“对了。”斯通斯再度走进淋浴间，转过身来，笑着望向德勒：“我有个问题要问你。”

“说。”

“如果你失败了的话——你当然知道我在说什么——当然，我不是在希望你失败，只是说如果，如果。”他停顿了一下，“要不要试着考虑一下我。”

“你认真的？”德勒皱起眉头，“我要求很高的。”

“得了吧，我哪儿比埃里克差。”

“我怕打击你自尊，就不说了。”

斯通斯唰地拧开水龙头，呲了德勒一身水。

“约翰！”德勒尖叫起来，“你——”

“你可以用我家的洗衣机。”

“操。”

二十分钟后，斯通斯太太走到洗手间门前，用力地敲了敲洗手间的门，告诉斯通斯他要是再敢毁了家里一个房间，他就接下来两个周末都不要想出门了。

 

“说回那件事，你有没有试图用不那么明显的方法告诉他？”

“什么？”斯通斯哗地一声将废水倒进马桶里，背对着德勒问道。

“就是，用一些比较隐晦的手法……像是……”德勒下意识地摸了摸自己的手腕。

“用塞在蛋糕里的情人节寄语之类的。”


	11. Love On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妈的，小情侣罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *阅读此章前最好阅读第二章“Love Me Like You”，第五章“Don't Let Him Waste Your Time”和第三章“Fortune Teller”  
> （否则你可能不明白这篇里的一些梗和内容）
> 
> 终于！！！  
> 结局篇前的最后一章！！（奋力嘶吼）  
> 拉杰西终于出场了！
> 
> 小情侣真甜，没什么好说的。只有林杰西一人情商在线，其他二年级的情商可能都就着nandos吃了。  
> 推歌是beyonce的love on top（我觉得非常适合jarcus！！那天去温布利看球他们也放了这首歌 好开心嘿嘿嘿）
> 
> 从明天起正式进入结局篇！  
> (以防引起误会，这个情人节系列没有完结，还有三章，但是这三章将是一个完整的结局篇，不会再出现新的cp，会用来解决一些……你懂的，剧情问题。）
> 
> Day11 Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford - Love On Top

林加德一路跟着拉什福德走进一年级的美术教室，拉开门的一瞬间，他就被房间里满天飞的木头屑儿和锯子咔擦咔擦磨木头的声音给惊得往后下意识退了一步。同样令他没料到的是，特伦特和戈麦斯也在，他俩站在教室里靠近柜子的一边，一人手里拿着巨型三角尺，另一人手里拿着锯子，哗啦哗啦地上下摩擦着那一块巨型大木头。林加德忍不住瞥了一眼房间里的其他地方，有一堆已经差不多锯好的木头堆在右边靠近沙发的一侧，旁边还摞了一堆金属零件；还有几块大木头给竖着靠在右侧的墙壁上，上面也都写了各组的名字。林加德很快从中找到上面写着“马库斯”的一块，拉着一边，就给放倒了下来，木头在摔在地上的那一瞬间发出“砰”的一声巨响，惊得正在锯木头的戈麦斯都忍不住抬起头看了一眼，只见地上飞起的一堆灰尘和木屑之间，站着正在疯狂咳嗽的林加德和一脸无可奈何的拉什福德。他思考了一秒，决定还是锯木头比较好。

“行了。”林加德一边挥手赶跑灰尘一边疯狂咳嗽道，“我觉得差不多可以开工了——锯子在哪儿——我给你找锯子去。”

“我自己去找吧。”拉什福德从包里掏出文具盒，用圆珠笔划开了木头的包装纸，“你不用——没关系，接下来的事我自己一个人解决就好了。”

“那怎么行。”林加德把书包往旁边的沙发上一甩，“我说了要来和你一起做的。”

“但你是二年级……”拉什福德不知道该怎么说，到最后，甚至还无可奈何地笑了一下，“让你来帮我，这样总感觉有一些……”

“没事。”林加德一边解着手腕上的衬衫扣子一边完全不在乎地微笑着说道，“你到时候来我的摊位上打工就好了。再说了，反正你现在做的这一块就是归我的，我只是来监工而已。”

拉什福德故作怀疑地皱起了眉：“真的？”

“是，我还要在上面写上Jlingz。”他咯咯笑了起来，走到身边的柜子处，开始四下寻找着马克笔，“还有那个LOGO，我也要画上去——你们这儿有油漆什么的吗？”

“我不知道，我平时不怎么来这儿。”拉什福德笑着回应道，“但是你找找，肯定有的。”

林加德又翻找了一会儿，确信了这边的柜子里只有一堆纸，蜡笔，和小颜料（上面写着“水彩”，他思考了一下，觉得这不太能是用来画在木头上的东西）。他思索了一会儿，忽然抬起头，隔着美术教室中间的空档朝着对面喊道：“特伦特！你那边有油漆或者油彩什么的吗？”

“什么？”手里拿着三角尺画刻度的少年转过头来。

“油漆，或者油彩，或者随便什么能画在木头上的东西。”

“这边的柜子有广告颜料。”特伦特接话道，但是在下意识望了一眼他们那边的进度之后，他忍不住又补了一句，“不过我觉得你不急着上色，杰西。你最好先把木头锯下来拼好之后再想画画的事，否则你要弄错的。”

拉什福德的声音不知道从哪儿传来：“他说的有道理，杰西。我们先把整体的构造做好吧。而且你看——”林加德顺着声音的方向转头望过去，发现拉什福德不知何时出现在了自己的身后，手里还多了一把锯子，并且——“我还找到一把胶枪。”

说着他举起那把红色手柄的工具，得意地按了两下，顺便晃了晃手腕上挂着的一袋子的胶棒。林加德难以置信地看向他手里的一堆工具，一瞬间忍不住，开心地大笑了起来——看起来就像是在圣诞节清晨准备拆礼物的小孩那样激动。

“我的老天爷。”林加德不由得感叹了一句，“这真是太赞了。”

拉什福德也不知道过了多久，但是随着外面天色逐渐昏暗，他猜想现在没有六点怕是也有五点半了。但房间里的四个人都没有要走人的意思，尽管特伦特和戈麦斯的进度明显比他们快一些：他们已经垒好了所有的木材，要开始进行装帧的步骤了。拉什福德一边踩着木板寻求支点使力，一边瞥了两眼一旁正在用热熔胶粘木片的林加德。他嘴角的笑意一直挂着，从刚才那会儿起，就没消失过。

“你知道吗。”那人突然开口道，“我小时候和我外公经常在他的花园里干这种事。”

“做木工吗？”

“对。”高年级的男孩手里拿着胶枪，一边往里插热熔胶棒一边咯咯地笑了起来，“当时我还是只有，五六岁吧。我说我想要一条狗，但是我们不能把它养在家里面——出于很多原因。所以我外公就跟我说，杰西，我们来给你的狗做个小房子吧。”

“他带着我去了市中心的木材市场，那地方好大——其实现在想想也不大。但你知道，毕竟我那个时候，也就，这么点吧。”他随手比划了一下一个五岁小孩的身高，“那真的是一件很神奇的经历，所有的东西都好惊人。那些工具，崭新的，整整齐齐地摆放在架子上，一桶一桶的油漆，防水漆，还有胶水，有一个台子上面放着书，里面都是色卡，还有展示的木头材质。就是那种你可以伸手去摸，感受这块木头是什么样的的展示书……”

“那儿真的很神奇。”他一边把热熔胶滴到一块木片上去一边接着说道，“简直就是迪士尼，是个造梦工厂，你明白吗。当你亲眼看着那些木头，被逐渐你想要的任何东西时，那种心情就像装饰圣诞树一样有意思！只不过还要复杂好玩一点。”

拉什福德一直在听他说，末了还点点头，腼腆地笑了几声。林加德总是有说不完的好故事，他的脑子里似乎有两千个机器在同时运转，给他提供无限的想法和主意，让他总是有话可说，再给他许多的精力，让他能逐一去实现——没有人可以说林加德是个不有趣的玩伴，绝对没有。

他是那种，你在高中里能找到的——最好的朋友。

“如果你想的话，我下次可以带你去看看。”林加德又说道，“那地方真的很棒，我还可以给你看我八岁时候做的一个秋千。虽然很小，而且我已经坐不上去了——那是给小孩用的，但是我们还一直把它留在仓库里。”

“好啊，什么时候？”

“你有空就行，下星期五？情人节集市以后，你来我家。”

“没问题。”

林加德把最后一组木片黏到一起，抬头看了一眼还在锯第六块木头的拉什福德，站起身来，走过去拍了拍他的肩：“好了，Beans，换我来锯一会儿。”

“没事！我不累。”拉什福德立刻抬起头接话道，“我再多砍两段你再来吧。”

“你都锯了半个小时了！让我来吧。”

“真的没关系。”拉什福德伸出胳膊肘戳了戳林加德的肩膀，“再说了，我有自信锯得比你快。”

林加德忽地瞪大了眼睛。

“你是在暗示什么吗？”

“有吗？”拉什福德故作无辜地停下来想了想，“没有啊。”

“我觉得你有。”林加德深吸一口气，插起腰来，“你是不是对我的力气没有信心。”

“这话可是你自己说的。”

“马库斯！”林加德大叫了起来，虽然他嘴边还在笑，但是眉头已经皱起来了，“你这是在试图挑战一个比你更厉害的人吗？”

“哇哦，我可没有，我只是说——”

他没机会再说了，因为林加德已经把他从木头（当然还有嵌在木头里的锯子上）拽了下来，拼命地拉着他的头往自己的胳膊底下塞，同时另一只手可劲儿地呼噜着他的头，直到拉什福德一边尖叫着一边在他怀里笑得喘不上气来，才把他放开。随后林加德趁着对方晕头转向的一会儿，快速地跑到了木头堆旁边，拽起上面的锯子就晃了起来：

“永远不要惹林加德。”他一边笑着一边说道，使得这句话里威胁的本意大大减少了许多，“永远不要。”

拉什福德一边点头一边捂着嘴噗噗直笑。

最后拉什福德当然还是妥协了，他把已经不再需要了的胶枪和胶棒收拾了起来——“小心点别碰到前面的金属，我八岁就体验过那是什么感受了，你不会想知道的。”——随后拿起之前和木头粘在一起的金属包，拆开那一大包东西，开始整理器零件，以及思考木材的拼装起来。

“嘿Beans。”林加德突然喊了一声，声音里带着笑意，“你东西掉了。”

拉什福德刚把东西放回原位，他转过头去，看到林加德已经将地上的那个塑料圆环捡了起来——大约是在他们刚才胡闹的时候弄掉的。在看清那是什么东西之后，他也不由得笑了出来。林加德手里拿着他们刚从凯恩和德勒的摊子那儿买的“友谊手环”，他甚至还记得林加德是怎么说的。

“没有友谊手环上会印情歌歌词和‘我爱你’”。

“唔，‘我爱你’，不是吗？”林加德噗地一声笑了出来，把那东西递到拉什福德面前。

拉什福德沉默了一秒，低头看了看自己撸起袖子后空荡荡的手腕，突然伸出左手，说：“你能帮我带上吗？”

林加德也愣了一下。

“当然可以。”

林加德的双手扯着塑胶圈的两段，撑着它把它套上了拉什福德的手腕，拉什福德的手腕在他的手指之间挣扎着，皮肤与皮肤不可避免地碰到一起。套上这东西能费好一会儿时间，大约几十秒后，那个上面写着“I love you”的手环才安安稳稳地在拉什福德的手腕上落了户。

“你的呢？”拉什福德突然问道。林加德“嗯？”了一声，随后从口袋里掏出了他的那个手环——“我的在这儿。”

他看了一眼拉什福德，突然露出有点狡黠的笑容：“你要帮我带上吗？”

于是他俩又重复了一遍之前的动作，只不过两人的角色换了个位罢了。拉什福德一边低头帮他戴那个写着“无人能够与你相比”的手环，一边以一种又轻又小，几不可闻的声音喃喃道：“……你说这不是友谊手环，不是吗？”

他刚说完这话脸就红了——他也不知道自己是怎么想的，这话突然就出口了，他希望林加德最好没有听清他在说什么，这样他就可以假装无事发生，但是——

林加德听见了，并且抬起头来望向他。拉什福德戴手环的动作停了一秒，也稍稍抬起目光，望向对方的眼睛。

他似乎有一瞬间耳鸣了，耳边只有嗡嗡的响声，就像有飞机飞过一样。直到他听见林加德说：“这当然不是友谊手环。”

拉什福德抿住了嘴。

“我早就跟你说过了嘛。”林加德轻声说道，“我喜欢你的。”

“我不是在开玩笑啊。”他声音里有点气鼓鼓的认真，“我就是喜欢你啊。”

拉什福德还想说什么，但他欲言又止了。

“我……”林加德伸出另一只手，握住拉什福德正在给他戴手环的那只手，“Beans，我知道你在想什么。但是我一直觉得……”

“我们没有必要去用……别人的评判和眼光去框架自己的感情。”他突然笑了起来，“这是很无聊的。我喜欢你，你喜欢我。这就是了，没有必要去思考我们是同性恋，还是异性恋，我也不在乎。我现在喜欢你，那我可能是同性恋。如果你是女孩子，那我可能又是异性恋了。这不重要，Beans。重要的是——”

他顿了顿，低头望向拉什福德戴着手环的那只手：“我爱你。”

拉什福德望着他，突然问道：“我能亲你吗？”

“你可以很快地亲一下。”

他闭上眼睛，拉什福德快速地在他的额头落下一个吻，然后两个人都大笑起来。直到一声清脆的干咳在房间里响起，林加德转过头去，已经几乎搭建好模型的特伦特与戈麦斯就站在离他们不远的地方，戈麦斯还无奈地摁着额头，一副“天啊我都看到了些什么”的表情。

“我们要走了。”特伦特手里拿着一堆工具，头朝着左边的柜子指了指，“待会你们走的时候记得别忘了锁门。”

“你们怎么这么快？”

“因为我们比你们俩开始的早，而且一直在专心于做应该做的事情。”

林加德皱起了眉头：“特伦特，我觉得你意有所指。”

“天啊。”特伦特啪地一下拍上了自己的额头，笑着说道，“我没有！好了，不说这个了。我现在要把东西放回去，可以顺便帮你个忙——你还要广告颜料吗？”

“要——拜托你帮我拿出来了。”

特伦特先是把锯子和尺子放回原位，然后便爬到地上，打开最下面一格的柜子，伸手使劲地往里探去，试图掏出那些藏在柜子伸出的五颜六色的广告颜料——鉴于他也不知道林加德要用哪些颜色，他就干脆全拿出来，直到他摸到了一个触感奇怪的东西……像是一个……防水袋？

“这是什么？”他掏出那个袋子，像是自言自语一样问道，他的问题很快招来了另外三人的围观。那袋子还不小，上面积了厚厚的一层灰，像是在这个房间里呆了很久了。

“看起来相当可疑。”戈麦斯忍不住说道，“这简直就是校园惊悚电影里会出现的剧情。”

“乔，别瞎说。”特伦特说着拉开了袋子，“怎么可能会是尸体或者骨头一类的东西，这是现实世界，又不是死神来了。”

如果这是恐怖电影，里面可能真的就是血肉模糊的人肉，或是什么恐怖录影带了。

但是这不是。

因此特伦特找到的，只是一些大大小小的……日历？

特伦特皱起眉头，念出了上面的字：

“2015年英格兰高中足球队情人节日历……这是什么？”他转头望向这里年纪最大的林加德，但对方也耸耸肩，表示不知道这是个啥玩意儿。

于是在好奇心的驱使下，特伦特翻开了第一页。

六点的美术教室里，发出了一阵阵堪比惊悚电影的叫声。


	12. When I Fall in Love (上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节，又称圣瓦伦丁日，是为了纪念不顾古罗马当时的结婚禁令，勇敢证婚一对恋人，最终被处死的修士瓦伦丁，而所设立的节日。
> 
> 爱是勇气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三章其实是一篇啦。  
> 凌晨三点半了，等我明早起来写后记。

“你还好吗？”

卡拉格缓缓地睁开眼睛，先是被落地窗外透进来的剧烈强光给刺得抱着被子滚到了床的另一端，其次听见的，才是内维尔的问话，和来自同一人的放肆并充满嘲讽意味的笑声。他努力挣扎着从酒店的床上爬起来，听着肩膀，膝盖，或许还有盆骨不负众望地发出噶擦噶擦的响声。

“我的——天啊。”他双手捂在脸上，依然没有适应窗外的光亮，“现在——现在几点了？”

“已经十二点了。”内维尔笑嘻嘻地说道，卡拉格睁开眼，看见对方已经打扮得西装革履，一朵粉红色的玫瑰别在胸口，头发梳得一丝不苟，可能还抹了点精油。卡拉格又懊恼地捂着脸呜咽了一声：“你怎么这么快就收拾好了？”

“我起得比你早多了。”内维尔得意洋洋地说道，“毕竟喝多了的人可不是我。镰刀的脱衣舞功夫怎么样？”

“胡说，你昨晚也没比我好。”卡拉格选择性忽略他的问题，随后立即反将一军，“你昨晚还跟莱因克尔电话视频，然后说：‘其实我是梅西异父异母的亲兄弟。’”

“我们长得确实有一点像，不是吗。”

“……我看你还没清醒呢。”

内维尔又笑了起来，从地上抓起一个枕头就朝着卡拉格扔去，卡拉格闪身躲过，再伸手接住，本来想一反手给内维尔扔回去，糊在他那张不知道扑了多少粉底液的精心修饰过的脸上。然而门口的几下敲门声适时感到，愣生生地阻止了他。

“加里？”门口传来的是雷德纳普的声音，“卡拉醒了吗？”

内维尔瞥了他一眼，挑了挑眉，做出一个“你看吧”的表情。

“醒了！”他大喊道，“他马上就好！”

然后他走上前去，踢了踢卡拉格的小腿：“听到没，大家都差不多快好了，快去洗脸。”

卡拉格哼哼了一声，把枕头扔回到床上，随即走进了浴室。

婚礼在一点半开始，卡拉格几乎用上了消防员穿救生衣的速度来收拾自己，十五分钟内就跟着内维尔离开了酒店房间，到了男宾满聚的化妆室里。虽然大家昨晚喝得要多少有多少，但在遮瑕膏和粉底液的修饰之下，看起来倒也都人模人样的。尤其昨晚玩的最嗨的菲林托夫，他站在镜子旁边调整着自己的领结，感觉就像是刚睡满了十二个小时又做了一套健身有氧操一样精神。卡拉格开始认真地思考，自己必须回去接着上拳击课了。

“紧张吗？”他听见有人问，不过很明显不是问自己的——他悄悄瞥了一眼身后，雷德纳普正和他的表弟站在一起，弗兰克·兰帕德双手一边帮新郎整理着西装边缘，一边笑着轻声问道。

“还行。”雷德纳普深吸了一口气，随后却忍不住笑了起来，“但我要是说我不紧张，你肯定要觉得我在骗人了。”

“大家都会紧张的。”

“我好幸福。”他听见雷德纳普突然冒出来这么一句，“弗兰克，我好幸福。我现在好快乐，你明白吗，我只要跳一下，就能飞起来。我心跳得好快——我不骗你，是真的，但是我不知道这是不是因为紧张，可能只是我太幸福了，弗兰克。”

“我幸福得要死掉了。”

卡拉格本想接着听兰帕德接下来要说什么，但是化妆师突然按住了他的耳朵，掰过他的脸，开始认真地往他的脸上打粉，他的头被按着朝着斜对着镜子左边四十五度的地方看去。他的目光不可避免地，落向了正坐在另一个化妆桌上玩手机的内维尔。

今天是情人节啊。他突然想道，然后无声地叹了口气。随后不知道怎么的，笑容就悄无声息地爬上了他的嘴角。

我还能怎么办呢。

 

关于传统婚礼的“新娘父亲挽着新娘的手走向神坛，将她的手交给新郎”这一仪式要不要在这场婚礼上保留并且执行的问题，在婚礼正式开始的五分钟前都还没有敲定。迈克尔安静地拄着拐杖坐在化妆室的凳子上，表示自己对此毫无意见，但哈利却有自己的想法，反正这儿连个神父他妈没有，这是新潮婚礼，仪式什么的又有什么重要。随即又有更多的人加入了讨论。最滑稽当属两位新郎明明处在同一房间里，却因为“不得相见”的规矩而要分别躲在两块屏风后面。他们隔着屏风听着亲戚们踩着点吵吵关于仪式和传统的问题，怀特豪忍不住摇了摇头：“我下次在演出的时候一定会讲这件事的。”

“真的？”

“对，我没开玩笑。”他盯着天花板说道，“我没见过比这更好笑的场景了。”

最终在一片混乱中，雷德纳普和怀特豪两家达成了不清不楚的共事，决定让迈克尔领着自己儿子走一段路，然后再由杰米跑下来接他。在屏风后面听着这段话的雷德纳普一头雾水，然后他听见怀特豪也捂住了自己的脸，从手指缝后面发出闷闷的声音：

“Jamie，我们还是挽着彼此的手走红毯吧。”

事实上他们确实这么做了。

最终新郎二人手挽着手走向站着——并不是神父，而是由詹姆斯·柯登负责主持的台子。他并没有放过这个绝佳的机会，在开始念婚礼誓词之前大声地调侃了雷德纳普的年龄险些可以给怀特豪当爹的事实——“他今天用他的实际行动证明了这一点。”成功地把两位新郎的脸都弄得通红起来，雷德纳普一边红着脸一边笑，眼角的褶子都出来了。而怀特豪抿着嘴，努力让自己看起来严肃，但是却根本藏不住蓝色眼睛里的笑意。

“好了。”柯登说着拆开手里的小卡片，“我觉得我们还是走一下流程比较好。”

“杰米·弗兰克·雷德纳普——哦天啊，你的中间名居然是你表弟的名字，我今天第一次知道。”雷德纳普的脸更红了，底下的众人还非常配合地发出了一阵笑声。

柯登清了清嗓子：“好了，我不开玩笑了。”

“杰米·弗兰克·雷德纳普。你是否愿意与杰克·彼得·本尼迪克·怀特豪先生结为合法伴侣，并且无论贫穷还是富有，疾病或是健康，顺境或者逆境，快乐亦或忧愁，永远不离不弃，互相陪伴，直到死亡将你们分开吗？”

卡拉格坐在温莎城堡里的长凳上，身边就坐着正在聆听婚礼誓词的内维尔。他双手放在一起，紧紧地握着彼此，婚礼的氛围当真令人头痛，却是以一种好的方式。他撇过头去，想着偷偷地看内维尔一眼，却在转头的一瞬间和对方目光相撞。两人之间的空气一下变得微妙起来，他张了张嘴，本来想下意识说些什么，但是鉴于现在台上在念誓词，他不好说话，于是只是动了动嘴，没有发出声音。

但是内维尔还在看他，他也没有移开目光。

这真是太尴尬了，不是吗。

“我愿意。”

詹姆斯将另一张白色卡片移了上来，开始念下一段婚礼誓词。

卡拉格就这么麻木地听着，直到漫长的时间过去，一切再次化为寂静，怀特豪的“我愿意”在城堡里响起。那句著名的“现在你们可以亲吻对方了”随之其后，巨大的圆顶下发出震天的呐喊和祝福，卡拉格缓缓转过头去，雷德纳普正在亲吻他的新郎，露出的侧脸上是他见过这家伙所拥有的最幸福的笑容。

“我幸福得快死掉了。”他的脑子里又响起了这句话，“我幸福得快死掉了。”

“你等会儿能来一下吗？”内维尔突然侧过身子去，在他耳边说道，“我有事要和你说。”

他望了他一眼，点了点头。

内维尔把他拽到城堡窗子侧边的角落里，一个卡拉格自己也弄不清有什么意义的旋转吊饰悬在他们头顶，看起来倒像是一颗大号的槲寄生。但现在不是圣诞节，所以忘了它吧。他站着，内维尔就站在他对面，两个人无声地看着彼此，直到卡拉格觉得有过一个世纪那么久之后，内维尔突然开口：

“我……我要告诉你一件事。”他又说了一遍。

卡拉格摊开手：“我听着呢。”

内维尔深吸了一口气，卡拉格突然有不好的预感。毕竟绝大多数时候，反正在他的印象里，如果内维尔突然深吸一口气，那一定都是准备骂他或者和他打架了——

“我其实记得。”他飞快地说道，不停地眨着眼，就好像蜂鸟的翅膀那样不断地扇动着。

卡拉格更困惑了：“你记得什么？”

“巴塞罗那。”他说道，“你亲我的时候，我其实是知道的。”

卡拉格的脸色立刻就不对了，他自己也知道，内维尔也知道。

“你知道？”他猛地向前一步，然后又下意识地向后退去，“不，等等，你是什么意——”

“我不知道我在想什么。”他急促地呼吸起来，好像下一秒就要因为缺氧而死了，“我是说，我确实喜欢你。不，我想说的是，我确实不怎么讨厌你，还是——不，其实是——”

他突然停住了。

“我就不该那么做的，不是吗？”他皱着眉头大喊了一声，像是在生谁的气，“我要是在巴塞罗那就顺着你的话说，我现在哪儿用把自己放在这么个境地？”

“该死。”他把脸埋在手里，“我的天啊，我还没当着人的面说过我爱你呢。而我第一次讲，居然是跟你说！这什么世道。”

卡拉格的神色逐渐缓和下来，像是明白他在干什么了。

“所以说。”他缓缓开口，像是想要理清整件事的来龙去脉，“你确实……喜欢我。”

“是。”内维尔短促地吸了一口气。

卡拉格沉默了。

“我还以为你拒绝我了呢。”他显得很平静，“我以为你那是在拒绝我。”

“不，我没有。”内维尔抬起头来，“我只是在犯傻罢了。事实证明，人是这样的。他们花很久时间做一个错误的决定，到最后还要折返回去走老路，并且想‘我费这么多事是干什么’？”

卡拉格眨了眨眼：“所以你才意识到你喜欢我。”

“不。”内维尔摇起头来，“我只是……不敢相信我居然真的在喜欢你就是了。”

这不是所有的实话，但这确实是实话。虽然全部的事实可能要包括进更多的东西：被一个人喜欢，自己也正好喜欢那个人，那人是基佬，自己也是，两个人是同事，是认识的人，不是什么在酒吧里撞见的或者约会软件上无聊点赞的陌生人。换句话说，他就是不敢相信，老天爷居然真的有一次，给他一个如此触手可及的机会，几乎要让他相信，这一切都是假的了。

“我在学校的时候根本不喜欢你啊。”内维尔自己都想不明白，“老天，我身上这几年都发生了什么。”

“没事。”卡拉格摇了摇手，“我在学校的时候也不喜欢你。”

“我还记得你说了什么。”内维尔突然一只手插起腰来，另一只手指着卡拉格的鼻子，“二年级那一年的情人节集市，你在我抽到了幸运签之后说，‘这肯定是假的，因为才没有人会想和加里内维尔在一起呢’！”

卡拉格突然沉默了：“……然后你打了我。我到现在也不明白你为什么要打我。我是说，我开了个玩笑，但是你不至于为此打我吧！”

内维尔摇了摇头：“你活该。”

“被你打？”

“不是。”他咬牙切齿地说道，“被我晾上两个月才得到我的回复，被一个你高中时候看不起的人拒绝是不是特别爽啊。”

卡拉格没说话，但是根据他的表情，内维尔觉得自己猜的八九不离十。

“你说了不会有人喜欢我的。”

“我错了。”卡拉格举起双手投降，“我错了，和我不是人，你选一个吧。”

内维尔双手抱在胸前，眨了眨眼，吸了一下鼻子望着他：“我都不选，我决定让你再帮我干一个星期的杂活。”

“什么——这不选项之一！你不能——”

说着他走上了前去。

“我们都不是小孩子了。”他轻声说道，“有些事我说我不后悔是假的。”

卡拉格没继续说，而是停了下来看着他。

“你刚来的时候，我干了很多蠢事，比如贴胶带——”

“其实还好。”卡拉格插话道，“那倒没什么，胶带虽然挺幼稚的，但是你也没为难我。”

“不，我确实——”内维尔咬了咬自己的内腮，“我确实后悔一些事情，非常后悔。”

“但是那都过去了，因为想过去的事情是没有意义的。”他抬起头来。

“巴塞罗那回来之后我想了很多……关于，我们两个。我知道我一直没承认你是我朋友，而且我们两个……从来不认真地讨论这种问题。”

“是。”

“但是。”他深吸了一口气，“我想我确实是喜欢你的。甚至，有一点——多于朋友了。”

卡拉格安静地站着，低着头望向一边说话一边颤抖的内维尔。他俩离得太近了，这可不是什么安全的距离，尤其是考虑到今天是什么日子，他俩又是在莫名其妙地独处——

“我发现我喜欢你的时候也吓了一跳。”他缓缓地说，嘴角带上了一点笑意，“但我想我们都得接受自我改变，不是吗。幸亏的是，我还挺擅长这个的。”

内维尔抬起头瞪了他一眼。

“你想不想婚礼结束后去买杯咖啡？”

“这算是约会邀请吗？”

内维尔抬起头，眨了眨眼：“我觉得是。”

然后他笑着吻了一下卡拉格。

“情人节快乐。”

 

 

 

在洗手间里的时候，怀特豪的手机突然响了。

他从口袋里掏出手机，看到来电显示的一瞬间，对着那个名字下意识地皱起了眉。然后出于本能地，私自揣测了一下这人的用意，最后还是决定宽宏大量，顺便满足自己好奇心地按下了接听键，而对方充满困惑的声音就从电话那一头冒了出来：

“嘿——杰克！那什么，我知道现在有一点早。好吧，其实是很早。但是我来了你给我的那个地址——问了工作人员，他们说今晚这里没有派对？我就想问一下，是我记错了吗……”

“是的，凯尔。”怀特豪闭着眼睛说道，“你记错了。”

穿着一身粉红色防水衣的沃克突然愣了一下。

“我的聚会是在昨天晚上，今天是我结婚的日子。”他试图冷静地组织了一下语言，“我昨晚上打电话给你，但是你没接。”

“你打电话给我……？啊！啊！我知道了，你一定是……”沃克扶着自己的渔夫帽，一下子全想起来了，“哦——天啊，我想起来了。”

“你占线了一个小时。”

“啊，是——我知道你说的是——天啊，对不起，我真的很对不起。”沃克摸着自己的脸，大气都不敢出一声，“我昨晚在打电话。一个——一个很重要的电话，所以就……哦我的天啊，我记性真那么差了。我居然把日子记错了……”

“没事的，没事的。”听着电话对面越来越高的音调，怀特豪觉得自己有必要阻止一下事件的发展，“虽然你没来，然后我被逼着听Rom打了一晚上的碟，但是某种意义上我昨晚过得也不错，所以，就那样吧。”

“哦那真是太好了。”沃克手放在胸前，用力地呼了一口气，“昨晚放你鸽子真是对不起。”

“没事了，没事了，反正都过去了——唔，是真的都过去了。（literally）”

沃克知道对方其实没在真的生气（起码现在不生气了）于是稍稍轻松地笑了起来。

“那——这样的话，我是不是就……没事干了？”沃克试探性地问了一下。

“理论上说是这样的，除非你还想有别的安排。”

沃克沉默地思考了一秒。

“不，没事。我是说，正好学校今天有活动。既然这样，我就回学校去了……”

“那挺好，对，我也听说了，学校是在搞情人节慈善集市吗？”

“对！对，就是那个。我还得回去处理些事情。”沃克转过身，朝着公交车站的地方走去，“那我就……不打扰你了？”

“行，祝你好运。”

“好。”沃克点了点头，“对了……新婚快乐。”

说完他就暂停了一秒，然后啪地一声捂住了脸。

“天啊，我是刚跟我的学长说了这句话吗？”

怀特豪忍不住笑出声来，而沃克在电话那头也跟着摇起了头，直到两个人都笑够了，怀特豪才挂掉电话，那之前还说了句：“享受情人节吧。”


	13. When I Fall in Love （中）

粉色的佛朗明哥高高地挂在集市的门口，它被棉花填充的巨大身体使得它能够从拱门的最顶端垂下，轻松地用它粉红色的棉布爪子勾住每个试图走进集市内并且身高一米八以上的人的头。斯通斯站在门口，腰上系着脱下来的线衫外套，抬头望着那个巨型的填充玩偶，眉头皱了起来——不知道是因为太阳还是因为别的什么。

“我到现在也没弄明白。”他率先发出了疑问的声音，“为什么情人节要挂佛朗明哥呢？我的意思是，这个动物和情人节有什么关系吗？”

德勒摇了摇头：“我不这么觉得。”

“所以这完全没有道理啊。”

“或许只是因为它是粉色的。”

“太荒唐了。”斯通斯叹了口气，又摇了摇头，“我跟你说实话吧，我都不知道我们今天来这个集市是干什么的。我们的东西都提前卖完了。”

“更正。是你不知道你要来干嘛，我要来陪埃里克。”

斯通斯“哈”地发出一声嘲讽的声音：“原来如此。”

“沃克就算不在你也可以自己一个人玩啊。”德勒耸了耸肩，“相信我，会很有趣的。”

“我觉得我还是不要和你说话了，德勒。为了我的健康着想。”

“顺便问一句。”德勒踢了踢斯通斯的左脚，“……一切有进展吗？”

斯通斯摇了摇头：“没有。”

“什么。”

“我没有。”

“你是说……”

“我没把蛋糕给他——我准备了，但是，但是最后我——我觉得还是不了。”

德勒的表情顿时变得奇妙起来。

“那样好傻。”他咬着嘴唇说道，“我不会这么干的。”

他接下来又皱起眉：“我会告诉他的，好吗？如果……但是你也说了，这种事不需要着急。”

“我是这么说，但……”德勒说了一半，突然硬生生地截住了自己的话头，“是……本来就是这样，如果你不想说，就不用。这没有什么的”

斯通斯如释重负地叹了一口气。

德勒的口袋里有什么震动起来，他掏出手机，看了一眼：“埃里克来了，我去找他了。你——”

“我没事。”斯通斯立刻朝他挥了挥手，换上一副微笑的表情，“玩的开心。”

德勒再三确认了斯通斯是真的没事之后，才握着手机跑走了，留下对方站在那个巨大的拱门底下，又看了一会儿那个佛朗明哥——他其实没告诉德勒一件事，他昨晚给沃克打电话了。

他们聊了很久，倒不是说这有什么不正常的。他和沃克也不是没有开着手机彻夜聊过，看着屏幕上的通话计时一路从00:00变成86:54（或者什么别的数字）。一直讲到无话可说，才终于有一个人打破沉默，说：“那，我去洗澡了。”最后一定还要加上一个：“明天见。”

但就在昨天聊天的过程中，他渐渐觉得有什么情绪稳定下来了。就像是心中的某种焦躁得到了抚平。最好什么也不要改变比较好——他想，不要去主动改变任何事情，把一切都交给老天爷做决定，然后就会好很多。他心里急躁和不安的情绪顿时消失了，为什么要去管那些事呢，完全无需去思考，只要等待事情发生就可以了。什么也不改变，你还是你自己，你还是约翰斯通斯——

他忽然安心下来。反正今天沃克也不会出现。他想。今天他可以继续当那个他想当的自己，只要他不说自己喜欢沃克，他就还是一个直男，一切就都还没有改变——什么都不会有变化，那就好了，不，那就太好了！

他从来没觉得这么轻松过，他又一次抬头看了看那个佛朗明哥，从它底下走过，还伸手出去拽了拽它的两只粉红色的脚。他的心情突然变得极好来，仿佛一切又回到了正轨。

 

林加德站在自己的摊子后面，拉什福德蹲在一旁，忙着往上挂红黑的条幅，而他则撑着桌子，脸上憋着笑看着一脸狡黠的特伦特手里拿着那个防水袋：“你真的要这么干？”

“我当然要！”特伦特立刻回答道，“你是不知道……我不是已经跟你讲过了吗。”

“我明白，我明白——但是我可真没想到——我不知道你这么记仇，特伦特。”林加德捂着嘴，笑着摇了摇头，“老天，记得提醒我，永远不要招惹你。”

“当然。”特伦特收起袋子，望着林加德，浅浅地笑了起来，“你最好别惹我。”

此时正在和米尔纳一起帮拉拉纳搬时间胶囊的亨德森忽然打了个喷嚏。

“我有种不祥的预感。”亨德森擦了擦鼻子，“我不知道，但我总觉得有坏事要发生。”

“还能有什么坏事。”米尔纳瞥了他一眼，“我能想到最坏的是就是你的日历被人翻出来，然后放到学校广场上示众。”

“Millie！我们不是说过不要再提这件事了吗！”亨德森立刻大呼小叫起来，“而且那套日历已经烧掉了！烧掉了！”

“我知道……说实话我还觉得挺可惜的，那张照片我拍得挺好看……”

“你们能不能不要再讲那个日历了。”拉拉纳忍不住开口，“我是说真的，你们这么讲，搞得我非常想看，但又看不见——你们都没留下备份照片之类的吗？”

“全删了。”亨德森用力摇头，“全部都删了。”

拉拉纳露出一副十分可惜的表情。

“我真的挺想看的。”他叹了口气，“如果我早一点遇到你就好了。”

“你可以向情人节之神许愿。”米尔纳插嘴道，“它会实现你的愿望。”

“真的？”

“我求求你们俩，不要再讲这个话题了。”亨德森——鉴于他两只手都抱着东西，没办法捂住自己的脸，只能无奈地朝着天花板望去，“就假装这件事从来没发生过，好吗？”

 

 

德勒是在学校的停车场找到埃里克的，他看了一眼站在车旁插着口袋的埃里克，终于停下脚步，改小跑为走，朝着对方走了过去：“你干嘛跑这么远——我都把大门位置发给你了，你还非得要我绕学校一圈来找你。”他叹了口气：“怎么样，好点了吗？”

戴尔点了点头：“差不多了。”

“那就好。”德勒笑了起来，“说真的，我觉得你不在好久了——你到底情了多久病假，一个月？”

“我好像就开学那一周来了。”他思考了一下，德勒难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“天啊，你不在那么久了吗？”

戴尔没说话，跟着德勒的步伐向前走去。此时已经是下午两点多，但天气还晴朗得很，风也没有早上的时候那么大了。德勒说，他觉得最近白天的时间越来越长了，春天要到了，埃里克，而且我觉得会比去年的更早一些——

“德勒。”他突然开口，“我有一件事要跟你说。”

德勒突然停住了脚步。

“你要说什么？”

 

 

格拉利什没有来集市，但他给奇维尔发了短信，说让他放学之后来找自己一趟。除此之外没有别的话了，奇维尔盯着短信看了一会儿，没再看出别的意思，就把手机收起来了。他抬起头，麦迪逊正在他身边，对着飞镖盘玩得不亦乐乎。特里皮尔站在柜台后面，冷静地看着金发男孩是如何把第三个飞镖成功脱手出去的——奇维尔忍不住了，他笑了一声，麦迪逊当时便转过头来，盯着他看到，奇维尔登时就收了笑，但他并不怎么能抑制得住自己，因此他的脸鼓了起来，这样笑意看着便没有那么明显，但麦迪逊还是看出来了，他走过去，用飞镖戳了一下奇维尔的脸颊。

“啊！”

“别叫——又不疼。”麦迪逊又掐了一下他的耳朵，把手里的飞镖伸出去，递到他面前，“你要来试试吗？”

“真的吗？”奇维尔望了一眼，“但是飞镖是你买的。”

“没关系，我买了一打。”麦迪逊笑了笑，“来嘛，你试一下。”

奇维尔接过飞镖，又望了一眼金发男孩。

 

 

“嘿！约翰！”

斯通斯那一瞬间以为自己幻听了。

他转过头看过去，也想这其实不是现实。但事实是，这世上不可能有第二个穿着粉红色佛朗明哥防水雨衣在学校里四处乱窜的人了。因此那个人只能是凯尔沃克，他的呼吸一下子急促起来，从脚底开始发麻，命运论的种种说法开始在他脑中显形，一片混乱之中，他牢牢地抓住了一句话——他最后剩下的，唯一的理智：

“你怎么……在这儿？”他的表情已经不是“难以置信”来形容的了，可能还有“我要死了”的成分在里面，“你今天不是有事吗？”

“对，但是——啊，别说了，一团糟。简直是一团糟。我记错日子了，活动其实是在昨晚，但是我记成今天了。”

斯通斯皱起了眉：“昨晚？”

“对，但是——你知道的啊！我以为我没有事情要干，就给你打了电话，结果邀请我的那个人就因为我手机占线，没能够打通我的电话，所以就没能通知我去现场，所以——我今天去的时候，他说‘没关系了，你回去吧，事情结束了。’就是这样。”

他一口气讲完这一串话，连气都没喘一下。

“所以你就回来了。”斯通斯喃喃道，“还穿着这身衣服。”

“是，我得给门口保安看我的学生卡，他们才肯相信我不是来卖大麻的。”沃克摇了摇头，“我要开始用备忘录记东西了，否则我真的会忘记很重要的事情。我最近记忆力一直不太好，是为什么，是我睡少了吗？”

“你为什么要穿有佛朗明哥的衣服？”斯通斯皱起的眉头缓缓松开，似乎逐渐在接受什么事实。

“啊，我特意挑的这件。”沃克还拉了一下胸口的帽带，“佛朗明哥粉红色，很情人节，不是吗？”

斯通斯沉默了。

“所以你……因为突然想给我打电话，而错过了……昨晚的活动。”他几乎是一字一句地，自言自语般地讲着这句话，“因此今天才来了？”

“也不能这么说。如果我没记错日子，我本来也会来的。不过那样的话，你其实就不用提前卖蛋糕了。但这样也挺好嘛！你现在可以在情人节集市上玩，而且你看，反正我也回来了，所以……”

斯通斯瞪大了眼睛。

“对啊。”他突然明白过来，“对啊。”

“……对什么？”沃克眨了眨眼，伸出手在仿佛陷入宕机状态的斯通斯面前晃了晃，“约翰？你还好吗？”

“不，我想通了。凯尔。”斯通斯突然转过身来，抓住他的手，“我想通了。”

现在轮到沃克一脸莫名其妙了。


	14. When I Fall in Love （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐！！！

德勒站在埃里克的对面，此时这张脸上的表情比德勒见过在同一张脸上出现过的任何神情都要严肃。他的心里突然冒出一股不安的情绪，他想把它压下去，可是那却没什么力道——因为他似乎已经知道埃里克要说什么了。

“我要回葡萄牙了，德勒。”埃里克缓缓说道，“二月底就走。”

德勒愣住了。

“什么？”

德勒以为自己听错了。

他是有预想过很坏的情况，他甚至预想过……最糟的情况。但那些事都和另一件事有关，而眼前埃里克正在开口谈论的这件事，完全不在他的计划之中。

他说什么？

“我家里一直在说这件事，你知道，我是因为我妈的工作所以才去了葡萄牙，然后又回来……”

他说了一大堆，徳勒完全没听进去。当他想不认真听人说话的时候，是能做到一个字都听不进去的。他眨着眼，之捕捉到了两个关键信息，并且快速地消化了一下：第一，埃里克要走；第二，埃里克要走，而且是二月底要走，也就是说……

“我这次回来，其实也算是跟大家告别。”他笑了一下，“以后可能也……不会再回来了。”

“我本来这个学期初就该走的，但是手续上出了点问题，所以……呃，就拖了一段时间。”

“那大学呢？”德勒下意识地问道，“你大学也要在葡萄牙上吗？”

“大学……”戴尔挠了挠头，“我不知道，可能会去美国。”

美国，德勒的心比之前更沉了。那比葡萄牙还要糟，几乎是横跨半个地球的距离，以及错开整整六个小时的时差。他盯着戴尔，不知道该如何开口，这个消息太措手不及了，完全打乱了他的所有计划和思绪，让他，让他觉得——

“你告诉别人了吗？”他声音颤抖着问道。天啊，我听起来像生病了一样。他很快就意识到了。真有这么可怕吗？

戴尔摇摇头：“没有，你是第一个知道这件事的人。”

“我想……”他挠挠头，停顿了一下，“让你成为第一个知道这件事的人。”

德勒深呼吸了一口，甚至不知道此时该说什么。

“因为你是我最好的朋友。”他继续道，“所以你……你有资格，我是说，我也想让你第一个知道这件事。”

德勒站在原地，一动不动地看着他，眼睛似乎都忘了眨，人更是一声不发。戴尔的表情突然变得有点怯懦起来，说话也不似之前那么自信了。他伸出手，试探性地碰了碰德勒的胳膊：“Del？”

“没关系，我们还可以继续联系嘛！”他似乎是想缓和突然沉重下来的氛围，“你可以给我发短信，私信，暑假还可以找我玩……没什么不行的，总之……”

“你还要在英国待几天？”德勒没等他说完就出口打断道，戴尔愣了一下，摸了摸鼻子。

“不会待多久了。”他犹豫了一下，“最多再待，一个星期？”

德勒再度沉默了。

“Del。”他伸出手，“Del？”

“Del，你别……”

接下来发生的事情出乎两个人的意料。埃里克发誓，他知道这些话肯定会对德勒起到一些作用，但他没想到，作用这么猛烈，使他都有点措手不及了。

德勒亲了他，捧着他的脸，在学校的公共停车场里亲了他。那不是个很深入的吻——德勒没敢真的下手去亲，只是把嘴唇放在对方的嘴唇上；但那也绝对不是个浅吻，戴尔觉得自己的嘴唇都被压痛了，他甚至怀疑这其中有报复或者撒气的意味。两人分开时，对方的嘴唇在自己的嘴唇上，留下“啵”的一个声响。

戴尔一脸懵地看着德勒，对方大喘着气，后退了两步，整个身子贴在身后的墙上，仿佛刚被强吻了的人是他一样。

“我是个基佬。”他突然开口，“而且我喜欢你。”

戴尔眨了眨眼：“什么？”

“我喜欢你。”他又说了一遍，“从你去年转学来的第二个月起就开始喜欢你了。”

德勒使劲捋了一把自己的头发，试图让自己冷静下来——不过那根本没有必要，因为他想说的话，每一句话，每一个字都在拼命地往外冒，争先恐后地跳出来，就像是……害怕错过什么异样。

“我也不知道我为什么要这样做，但我只是觉得，如果你马上就要走了——而我在那之前还什么都没得到的话。”他扯着嘴角笑了一下，“那我也太亏了。”

“……我确实喜欢你，而且。”他停顿了一秒。

“能遇见你真是我这一年里发生的最好的事情。”

没有人能与你相比。

戴尔就站在那儿，愣神了能有好几秒钟，然后他才缓缓开口：“你真这么想的？”

“对。”德勒忍不住要翻他白眼，“我听起来像是在撒谎的样子吗？”

“不像。”戴尔摇摇头，“但是我撒谎了，Del。”

这下轮到德勒露出满脸困惑的表情了。

“我撒谎骗了你，Del。”他十分平静，甚至——有一些笑意地说道，“我说我要回葡萄牙是假的。我不会回去的，我从一开始就没有这个计划。事实上，我已经决定要申请伦敦的大学了，所以……”

“我不走，而且我以后，应该也不会走了。”

戴尔觉得自己仿佛能看见德勒的眼睛在以肉眼可见的幅度变大。

“但是这一句话，接下来的这句话，不是假话。”戴尔伸出两只手，作出防御的姿势，甚至还求生欲极强地往后退了一步。

“我也喜欢你。”他说道，“不是朋友的那种喜欢——呃，就是，很不朋友的喜欢。”

他沉默了一会儿：“我也许也是基佬吧，Del。我不太清楚，但是如果是为了你变成基佬，那也挺好的。”

两人之间再度陷入了沉默，德勒人靠在墙壁上，手甚至还抠着身后的红砖。他难以置信地皱起眉，又松开眉头，像是不知道该怎么反应了一样。戴尔于是又往后退了一步，直到德勒突然松开手，身子离开墙壁，朝着他缓缓走来。

“我能解释的！”戴尔举着手再次往后退了一大步，“我真的能。”

德勒只是摇了摇头。

“你真是个混蛋，埃里克。”他像是屏着呼吸说的这句话，“亏我的新年愿望还是让你今年对我好一点呢。”

“我——”

回答他的是另一个吻。

——以及嘴唇上的刺痛。他真的很想跟德勒说，你这样是不能把人的嘴唇咬出血的，撕死皮的效果都比这好一些。但是鉴于现在这个情况，他没法说，德勒也不想听。两个人就这么扶着彼此哗地一下在停车场旁的草坪上倒了下去，直到在并不陡峭的斜坡上打了两个小滚之后，那人才松开他。

埃里克捂着嘴，徳勒听不清他在说什么。但是他能清楚地看到戴尔嘴唇上白了的那一块，就是他陷进去的牙印。他们俩就那么躺在草坪上，一阵风吹过，刮得他们头顶上的树叶簌簌。德勒瞥了一眼还在捂着嘴缓和疼痛的戴尔，从草坪上撑着腿坐了起来。

“你知道吗？”他一边喘着气一边笑着说道，“我也许应该咬你舌头的。”

戴尔抬起头，手还没从嘴上移开，只露出一双眼睛，目光抬起望着德勒。

“要试试吗？”

德勒思考了一秒，觉得这是个不错的主意。

当他们满身草的溜回集市时，已经快四点了——德勒也不明白，他们就只是躺在地上瞎聊天，怎么都能耗这么久的时间。总而言之，当他回到集市的时候，第一眼看见的就是戴着不知道从哪儿弄来一顶渔夫帽戴在头上的斯通斯，和穿着一身荧光粉的凯尔勾肩搭背地站在一起——这其实是个很普通的举动，但在此时德勒却看出了不一样的意思。他想拉过斯通斯问个究竟，但对方却抢先一步冲上来，把自己的手伸给他看：

“你看！Del！”斯通斯像是喝高了一样，咯咯地笑着，“我给我们俩买了这个。”

德勒低头一看，斯通斯的手腕上戴着两个手环，而凯尔的手上则戴着另外的两个。至于这东西，德勒再清楚不过了，这不就是凯恩剩下的那些——

“友谊天长地久！”斯通斯大喊道，还极为兴奋地“哦呼”了一声，德勒不明白这其中到底发生了，什么，于是他把疑惑的目光投降了凯尔，凯尔则指着斯通斯说道，“约翰把一切都告诉我了。”

“他告诉你什么了？”这正是德勒不明白的地方。

“命运。”凯尔一本正经地说道。

德勒试图这么做，但是他真的已经数不清这是自己今天第几次摆出一头雾水的表情了。

“我说是老天让我这么做的。”斯通斯高举起双手，朝向天空，一对手环从他的手腕滑落，卡在了手肘上方，“他安排了所有的一切，他让我——我必须要面对一些事情。”

德勒更加困惑了：“……所以你给他买了友谊手环？”

“友谊手环？”斯通斯啪地一声捂住了脸。不过露出的下半张脸上的嘴角，表明他依然在笑，“这不是友谊手环，我们都知道的，德勒仔！这是他妈的情人节手环，这就是他妈的情人节手环。”

趁着斯通斯在那儿大声嚷嚷的当口，沃克稍稍走上前来，凑得离德勒近了些，压低嗓音，以一种确保斯通斯听不见的声音轻声说道：“我们确实是在一起了。但是约翰——你也不是不知道，我觉得有很多事情他到现在还是不明白。”他顿了顿：“不过没事，我会帮他的。”

德勒缓缓地抽回落在沃克身上的目光，又望了望斯通斯，最后若有所思地点了点头。

斯通斯没过一会儿就拉着沃克跑了。只剩下在家请假将近一个月的埃里克，几乎完全没能理解事态发展的戴尔。他转过头来，向着德勒问道：“所以他们俩是——”

“我待会儿跟你说。”德勒抬起手，阻止了戴尔继续问话，他的目光一直追随着另外两人离开，才放下手臂，摇头叹了口气。

“你不在的这段时间真的错过了很多东西。”

而还没等这边消停一会儿，集市上的另外一边又围聚了更多的人潮。德勒拉着戴尔的手，试探性地朝前走去，却看到人群围着一张空荡荡的桌子，没有写明这是属于谁的，也没做任何标记，上面只是放着一个防水袋，以及——几本日历？

戴尔喃喃地说道：“我有种不祥的预感。”

 

“真的挺可爱的。”

“Ads，不要再说了，求你了。”

“我认真的！”拉拉纳一边翻着日历一边笑——对不起他真的忍不住，“是真的很可爱，我没有笑话你的意思。”

亨德森从双手之间抬起头：“真的？”

“真的。”拉拉纳极为诚恳地点了点头，“我的天，你一年级的时候真的和现在不太一样……”

“他一年级的时候还会在训练的时候脱裤子呢。”

“Millie！”

拉拉纳一边憋笑一边翻着日历，直到翻到最后一页，确认没有了之后，他又翻到前面来，把亨德森的那一页撕了下来。亨德森惊恐地看着他这么做了之后，目光无声地追随着他，却蕴含了语言所不能表达的两千重情绪。

“我要留着这个。”拉拉纳把它对折起来笑着说道，“把它放到时间胶囊里，这样也许十年以后，我还能拿出来想一想你那时候是什么样。”

他真的这么做了——亨德森眼睁睁地看着拉拉纳把那一片铜版纸放进他的红色胶囊里，忽然站起了身来。米尔纳安静地吃了一口软糖，决定假装什么也没看见。

“如果你真的想储存记忆……”他缓缓走过去，站到他的身边，手里还拿着一本刚从书包里掏出来的东西，“保留些现在的不是更好吗？”

拉拉纳忽地瞪大了眼睛。

“我……稍微，洗了点照片。”他有点不知道该怎么表达了，“那张照片……严格意义上是属于我的，尽管可能很多人都看过，可它依然只关于我。但是这些……”

他翻开那本只有一个巴掌大的相册。

“是属于我们的。”

拉拉纳缓缓抬起手，结果那本相册，然后又抬起头来，望向亨德森。对方的脸上写着肉眼可见的紧张，似乎都紧张到忘记了在这个情况下应该说些什么。

“情人节快乐。”

他终于想起来了，米尔纳咳嗽了两声。

“如果你们要接吻的话，请务必不要当着我的面。”

本来还在努力绷着的两个人这下都忍不住笑了起来，拉拉纳一把抓过亨德森的领子，在他的脸颊上印了一个吻。然后又好像这还不够似的，抬起双臂揽上对方的脖子，抱住了他。

“我非常高兴你们还是听了我的建议的。”

拉拉纳在亨德森的怀里噗噗地笑了起来，而亨德森只是搂着对方，手从盖着兜帽的脑袋一路滑到到裹在羽绒服里的腰。二月还没那么暖和呢，他想，离五月还早着。

何必去思考那么以后的事呢？

 

情人节集市是在天黑之后彻底结束的。实际上，它早就该结束了，但是清理残局着实还是费了一点时间，因此直到天黑为止，一年级的学生都不曾有机会离开学校。

而奇维尔一和麦迪逊分开就奔着火车站去了。

这挺不寻常的，其实。因为格拉利什从不在火车站找他见面，他们唯一的见面地点，就是那个校外的公共停车场。他知道格拉利什其实会在晚上乘很晚的火车回家，但他从来不当着奇维尔的面这么做，好像要给人刻意营造出一种，他人其实在伦敦的错觉。

等奇维尔到火车站时，格拉利什已经在那儿等了好久了。他刚和对方热情地拥抱了一下，奇维尔就忍不住抓着他说：“我告诉他了！”

“什么？”格拉利什还没反应过来。

“Madders。”他根本压抑不住脸上的笑容，“我告诉他我可能喜欢他。”

格拉利什这下反应过来他说的是哪件事了，但他依然疑惑地挑起了眉：“可能？”

“是。”奇维尔点点头，“我说我可能喜欢他。而他——而他也是这么说的！他说：‘可能？为什么说可能喜欢？’我说：‘就是可能，我喜欢你。但我不确定有多喜欢。如果要说的话，应该是百分之七十的喜欢。’”

“百分之七十？”格拉利什噗地一声笑了出来，一时间竟然找不到句子接话，“哪有人这么告白的，都说是‘我非常喜欢你’。”

“可事实不是那样嘛。”

“那你为什么不假装有那么是这样呢？这也不算是撒谎。”

“不，我之前和你说的就是这件事。”他拉着格拉利什在长凳上坐下，“我说我喜欢他，但是不知道是有多喜欢。我一会儿对他很心动，但一会儿又觉得好像只是朋友。我没法确定，因此一直很困惑。但我现在明白了——我可能只是有一些喜欢他，但这样的喜欢，已经足够让我告诉他了。再说了，为什么要撒谎呢？我宁愿有人用百分之七十的真心喜欢我，也不要他装作有全心全意地喜欢我。”

格拉利什沉默了一会儿。

“我听明白了，Chilly。”他点点头，“你这还是在拿他当朋友。”

奇维尔疑惑地皱起了眉：“我没有。”

“这就是友情和爱情的区别，Chilly。”他笑着摇了摇头，似乎是在笑话眼前这个十六岁男孩的幼稚，“友情可以有你这样说的，百分之七十的喜欢。但是爱情是不会的，如果你真的喜欢一个人，不会允许他出现所谓‘百分之七十’的喜欢，一定得要那人是全心全意，完完全全地喜欢你。”

“我和你想的不一样。”奇维尔朝着凳子的右边挪了挪，刚想反驳，却又突然陷入了自我矛盾的迷茫里，“不……你这也把我弄糊涂了——但是我只是把我想的说出来了，仅此而已。”

格拉利什望着他：“这就够了？”

奇维尔点点头：“这就够了。”

格拉利什不说话了，也不再看他，只是低下头去，望着自己的手指。奇维尔看他不说话，心里有点忐忑——他知道格拉利什是会突然陷入莫名的沉默的。但那种时候，他一般都有更好的事做，而不是十分刻意地，盯着自己的手指头看来看去。他刚想开口，试图打破一下两人之间的沉默，格拉利什就突然转向他，率先开口了：

“我这一段时间，都不会来伦敦了。”

奇维尔愣住了。

“我……”格拉利什顿了一下，“我家里给我请了家教。”

“真的？”奇维尔听起来倒挺惊喜，“这样是不是说，你以后有学上了？”

“理论上是这样。”格拉利什点点头，随后又沉吟了起来，“唔。总而言之，我得在家里先上一段时间的课，然后今年五月要是没问题的话……我可以再考一次试，看这次结果出来怎么样。”

“那多好。”奇维尔笑着说道，“你一定没问题的，这样明年，我就能在学校看见你了。”

格拉利什望着他，咬着嘴唇，沉默了很久。过了半天，才说出一个：“是。”

“行。”奇维尔拍了拍他的后背，“那明年学校见啦。”

格拉利什觉得自己的火车好像是来了，事实上，确实应该是来了。还有五分钟，再不进月台就来不及了。于是他缓缓站起身——他身上连个包都没有，甚至不需要回头拿什么。于是他只是低下头，最后看了一眼奇维尔。

然后吻了一下他的脸颊。

“明年学校见。”

随后他就走了，奇维尔找不见他，他消失在冲向月台的人流中了。

 

当特里和兰帕德回到家的时候，已经是伦敦的深夜。特里因为要开车所以没喝酒，但兰帕德已然处于半醉的状态了，他笑着搂着特里的脖子，摇摇晃晃地进了屋，在玄关处还不忘吻了对方一口，附上一句：“情人节快乐。”

“情人节快乐。”特里也回应道，顺便脱了自己的外套，伸手挂到兰帕德倚着的衣架上。

“我今天真的好开心。”兰帕德头靠着身后的支撑物，眼睛半闭着说道，“Redders结婚了，你又找到了工作……在伯明翰？是吗？如果我没记错……”

“你没记错。”特里又吻了一下他的额头，“给个男孩当家教。“

“唔。”兰帕德点点头，笑了起来，“那我没记错。太好了，约翰，真的太好了。真的，我想不出我今天还能怎么更好一些了。“

两人都没再说话，沉默大约在彼此之间延续了几秒。直到特里手悄悄地伸进裤袋，稍稍偏过头，低声抵着兰帕德的耳朵问道：“如果我告诉你，今天确实还能更好一些呢？”

兰帕德眨着眼，像是——第一次——没能明白特里在说什么似的。

随后他面前的高个男人缓缓地沉下身体，单膝跪地，从口袋里掏出了一个蓝色天鹅绒的小盒子。

“弗兰克·詹姆斯·兰帕德。”他轻柔但坚定地说道，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”


	15. 后记+完整时间线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是更新 是后记

我！来了！！！！！  
写完了！！！！！  
我好爽！！！！！！

（看啊这里有个人在发疯快把她拖走x

好了咳咳言归正传。我是来发后记的啦。这算是我的一个小习惯吧，每次写完一个非短篇就总要在末尾写点什么碎碎念一下，解释一些文里的东西，然后再自己自己随便讲点什么的……

因为可以终于不在乎文法行文结构了就很爽。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好了言归正传！那就先从为什么会想要写这个系列文开始说起吧。其实有两个原因：1，我好爱情人节，我好爱好爱情人节。2，我真的积攒了很多英格兰的短篇小梗概压着没有写。

我最早的时候——你们有些人可能也看见了。再lof上发了一个点梗，就是关于这个企划的。但这个点梗后来为什么让我给删了（其实不是删了，是转成自我可见了）一会儿再说。先讲短篇的问题。

我大概是在……去年的某个时候？（我也忘记了）写了英格兰高中的第一篇Boys just wanna have fun，但是这个世界观早在很久之前其实就被我建立起来了，有多久呢，那个时候杰拉德可能还没毕业吧……

后来这个世界观不断随着现实的发展扩大，不断加进来新的人，然后也不停地自我修正。但我一直没写！是因为不知道如何下手，我总不能从“开学第一天”开始写吧，那也太没头脑了。总而言之因为类似的缘故，我迟迟没有动笔，直到去年（还是今年？我不记得了）发生了某件事促使我写了沃克磊的那篇。但之后也没有再去想过了。

直到情人节。

我好喜欢情人节，我好喜欢满街的爱心装饰和红白粉颜色，我觉得这真的是一个——怎么说，给大家一个机会去顺理成章地表达自己爱意的节日。然后再加上——正如我之前所说的，我压了一堆短文。

首先是我早就想给andy和south写文了！但是找不到合适的主题。阿戴尔那篇原本叫做荧光色青春，是两个人在家里（因为某个节日）给对方脸上一边画油彩一边聊天？的故事。是在呆鹅生日那天想出来的，原本想作为呆鹅的生贺，但是出于一些原因，这篇我没写出来（实际上是只写了个开头，而且不知道为什么变成了他俩在美国road trip了，我一写阿戴尔就只会写angst）因此也就没发，但我可一直记着呢！还有就是凯恩dele那篇，也是我很早之前的短篇脑洞。嘴炮也是我早就在这个世界观里脑了千八百遍的两个人，然后再加上当时和我的校对姑娘聊了聊天，她倾情和我交流出了其中某一篇的思路。因此一来二去，这个短篇集就逐渐成型了。

那么说第二件关于点梗的事情，当时我发了这个点梗一是因为我想做点梗很久，而是确实空着六个位子，我觉得就发出来造福一下大家。但也就在当天晚上，我突然觉得不对——我在点梗里有提到说我打算让这些短片之间有联系，但那时它们的独立性还很强，不会受到主线剧情的制约。可等到晚上的时候，主线剧情已经完全成型，我惊觉不能随意塞梗/cp了。因此才把那个点梗取消了……我有机会一定会再开点梗的，找个合适的时机，我也不知道，lof100粉吗（望天

这篇文……写得我，很爽，但真的很累。我身体不是很好，这是阻止我写文的一大重要原因。而且在写这个的途中，我眼镜坏掉一次，眼睛发炎一次……总而言之是很糟心。但是还是写完了……因为太想写文了，写文真的能让人快乐。我每天就在（啊日要死了）和（写文真快乐！）之间摇摆……

最后来真正地，讲一下这个文。

我本人是个玩梗狂魔，以前也是写文两千个注释的那种。后来还在玩梗，只是学会不那么明晃晃地玩，而是化用了（什么）真真假假，才有意思嘛（不是）所以如果你看到非常眼熟的剧情/设定/发展，不要怀疑，是我在玩梗。

这个文，除了之前说的那些早就想到的cp和梗，有一些（比如特兰！）真的是完全出乎我的意料，随着剧情发展突然就出现的cp。小雷和白厅的婚礼也是灵光一现，glls和沃克成为了串联两条主线的链接……真的都是一拍脑门的想法。我还记得我打开文档要写特兰的时候，根本不知道该写什么，只写了“讨论婚礼和找工作”这一句话作为大纲，结果就写了那样一篇出来，真的是自然而然，逐渐地就自然形成了。再一次论证了我人物是活的，他们会自己谈恋爱，啊不，自己发展剧情。

这个情人节……其实有很多剧情上的东西并没有结束，想必大家也看出来了。所以以后的故事，过去的故事，毕业生的故事……如果我有空，或许会再写吧……

但本文真的是我自己写来爽的爽文！！而且文笔没有质量保证，这我知道。有些部分真是烂得我都不忍直视……如果你有爽到，那真是再好不过。如果你没爽到，是我写得太烂了……

总之，总之，一切以快乐为主。如果这个文真的有让你快乐到，就说一声吧，我也会很快乐的！（不快乐的话我先在这里道歉了

再次感谢我的校对姑娘忍受我稀烂的文和错别字！

最后附完整时间线（时间线阅读顺序）：

第七章 小雷告诉卡拉内婚礼的消息  
第八章 特兰（2月2号）  
第二章 砍和dele卖手环  
第五章 格戚麦  
第三章 哼花一起放学回家/第四章 阿戴尔谈话/第十一章拉杰西做木工  
第六章 蛋糕  
第十章 后续谈话  
第一章 卖蛋糕给南门23333  
第九章 婚礼前夜  
最后三篇  
歌单的话已经在简介里有了，我就不再写了。

总之就是这样。

情人节快乐！


End file.
